Attirer son attention
by rgauthier
Summary: Hermione essaie de gagner le coeur de Bill Weasley... mais il semble être immunisé à ses avances! Bill/Hermione. Cette histoire est une traduction de WeasleyForMe.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde! Cette histoire est une traduction de l'anglais d'une histoire appelée 'Earning Interest' L'auteure original, WeasleyForMe, m'a donnée la permission pour faire ça, pas de soucis à se faire là-dessus. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que moi! Le lien pour la version originale devrait être sur mon profil.**

**Bon, déclaration officielle : **_**Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, Bill et Hermione non plus (J.K. Rowling voulait pas me les prêter…) C'est pas grave, c'est quand même une bonne histoire!**_

Bill Weasley ajusta sa cravate pendant qu'il remontait un corridor chez Gringotts, son autre main pleine de dossiers et de papiers divers. Il ne voulait pas être en retard pour sa réunion financière, il avait décidé il y a longtemps que le travail était le meilleur moyen d'échapper à sa vie souvent déprimante.

"Bon matin, Bill!"

"Oh, bon matin, Hermione. Comment ça va?" Il demanda poliment à sa collègue de travail et amie.

Hermione prit soin de lui sourire largement quand elle le suivit, souhaitant pour une fois avoir le courage de porter des jupes aussi courtes que celles des réceptionnistes. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement quand elle leva le regard vers Bill Weasley ; il semblait devenir de plus en plus séduisant chaque jour, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. "Je vais bien. Occupé, mais bien." Elle prit une rapide inspiration avant de lui dire, "Tu as l'air en forme, Bill. Est-ce que tu t'entraînes?"

Il rougit un peu et secoua la tête, hésitant sur la réponse à donner. Honnêtement il ne croyait qu'il avait l'air si bien que ça. Après avoir survécu à une attaque de loup-garou et un divorce durant les cinq dernières années, il se sentait épuisé et pas vraiment attirant, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la façon qu'Hermione avait de constamment le complimenter qui l'intriguait. "Non, je ne m'entraîne pas," il trouva le moyen de répliquer en haussant les épaules.

Toujours souriante, Hermione avança sa main et la déposa doucement sur le bras de Bill. Elle se choqua elle-même avec son audace, mais continua dans son élan. "Est-ce que tu voudrais manger avec moi ce midi?" Elle demanda, plantant son regard dans le sien.

Bill soutint son regard pendant un moment mais ses yeux s'abaissèrent sur les documents dans ses mains. "Euh, je suis désolé mais je ne crois pas que je vais avoir assez de temps pour manger aujourd'hui." Hermione hocha simplement la tête et continua à sourire pendant que Bill la saluait avant de continuer jusqu'au bout du couloir.

Elle monta l'escalier le plus rapidement possible, et un instant plus tard elle s'effondra dans sa chaise, les sourcils froncés. Le nombre de fois qu'elle avait essayée n'avait pas l'air important, ça ne fonctionnait jamais. Bill Weasley avait l'air d'être immunisé à son flirt, et ça la rendais folle. "Seigneur, je dois être la personne la moins séductrice qui ais jamais vécu," elle marmonna, avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle envoya une pile de papiers sur le coin de son bureau et rumina son problème. À la base du problème se trouvait nul autre que Fleur Delacour. Ses cheveux se hérissaient presque sur sa tête quand elle pensait à l'ex-femme de Bill. Hermione devait à la fois remercier et blâmer cette femme. Premièrement, c'était à cause d'elle que Bill était maintenant célibataire, mais c'était aussi à cause d'elle que Bill était si concerné par ses cicatrices, souvenirs de sa rencontre avec un loup-garou. Hermione avait remarquée que plusieurs femmes au travail s'intéressait à Bill depuis qu'il s'était séparé il y a de cela deux ans, mais il n'avait jamais l'air de s'intéresser à aucunes d'entre elles de cette manière.

Hermione décida que c'était aussi désolant qu'_elle_ en particulier n'arrivait pas à avoir Bill. Il était plus vieux, presque trente-deux ans, et il était intéressant aussi, contrairement aux jeunes hommes de son âge. Honnêtement, Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'attrait qu'il y avait à sortir avec quelqu'un de vingt-deux ans qui n'avait pas de maturité ou de direction dans la vie quand Bill était célibataire. Les deux seuls hommes de son âge qu'elle arrivait à s'imaginer étaient Harry et Ron, et _ça _c'était hors de question.

Hermione se força à revenir à la réalité quand elle entendit des ricanements s'approcher de son bureau. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Francine, une des réceptionnistes, blonde avec de superbes jambes et une garde-robe à faire baver les hommes. "Bonjour Miss Granger," Francine ricana. Hermione avait envie de lui répondre rudement quand elle vit quelques hommes faire une pause devant la porte pour regarder le corps qui allait avec la voix. "Est-ce que vous pouvez signer ces documents et les laisser sur mon bureau avant de partir ce soir?"

"Très bien," Hermione grogna entre ses dents. Elle lança un regard dédaigneux aux hommes dans l'embrasure de sa porte et ils disparurent en quelques secondes. Prenant les papiers des mains de Francine, Hermione grimaça et fit partir la fille, considérant allé faire les boutiques pour trouver des nouveaux vêtements de travail. Ça en vaudrait la peine si Bill finissait par la remarquer.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Hermione passa à travers la pile de papier, signant son nom au bas de certaines. Elle ne prêtait pas une grande attention aux mots qu'elle lisait, son attention était plutôt sur le plan qu'elle était en train de monter dans sa tête. Quand elle eut finit, elle sourit et balança sa plume sur son bureau. Elle s'avachit dans sa chaise et se mit à rire. Elle avait réussie à s'assurée qu'elle était intelligente et modestement attirante, et que s'il y avait un moyen existant pour faire en sorte que Bill Weasley s'intéresse à elle, elle allait le faire. N'était-elle pas la plus intelligente sorcière des cent dernières années à avoir graduée de Poudlard? Bien sûre qu'elle l'était, mais elle avait besoin d'un plan.

Se levant, elle ramassa rapidement son travail et sortit de son bureau pour se diriger dans le labyrinthe de minuscules bureaux, en direction du bureau de Francine. Hermione s'arrêta subitement quand elle vit que Bill était dans au bureau de Francine, regardant une nouvelle soumission. Quand Bill replaça une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille, Hermione sentit l'air dans ses poumons disparaître. Elle prit une grande inspiration, espérant ralentir les battements de son cœur pendant que l'exubérante réceptionniste parlait. Les sourcils de bill se froncèrent, il était de toute évidence inconfortable avec la conversation pleine de potins de Francine.

"Et là elle a été renvoyée, mais je suis certaine que c'était la faute de Claire," Francine chuchota, beaucoup trop fort, à Bill. "Tu sais, Claire, cette femme qui travaille au département des affaires étrangères, celle avec un problème de peau? Ouais, eh bien c'était sa faute si trois personnes du département ont été renvoyés." Bill se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, cherchant une excuse pour s'enfuir.

"Hermione," il soupira de soulagement quand il croisa son regard. "J'avais besoin de te parler." Bill concentra rapidement son attention sur Hermione et loin de Francine, qui se retourna rapidement vers un autre collègue de travail, continuant son festival de potins.

"De quoi est-ce que tu as besoin?" Hermione demanda pendant que son cœur battait la chamade.

Bill s'approcha d'elle, encore intrigué par la manière dont elle le regardait. "J'ai reçu un hibou de ma mère plus tôt aujourd'hui. Elle voulait que je t'invites à diner au Terrier vendredi soir."

Hermione sourit, honnêtement heureuse d'être entrée dans le local de Francine. "Bien sûre, j'aimerais beaucoup ça."

"Parfait," Bill répliqua avec un sourire. "Bon, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire, mais je te revois plus tard?"

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre et hocha la tête, Bill faillit faire tomber ses filières et partit. Elle attendit qu'il soit partit avant laisser échapper un petit cri de bonheur, attirant l'attention de Francine. Hermione s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge et plissa les yeux. "Hum, voilà les papiers signés."

Francine les prit, regardant toujours Hermione avec un air bizarre pendant que cette dernière courait pour retourner à son bureau. Vendredi était dans seulement deux petit jours, et il y avait beaucoup de planification à faire.

**Alors? Bon? Mauvais? Plein de commentaires s.v.p.!!!**

**Ps : Pour l'instant l'histoire est cotée 'T' mais je vais éventuellement devoir la mettre 'M'.**


	2. Chapter 2

Debout en plein milieu d'une salle d'essayage, des vêtements partout autour d'elle, Hermione était complètement frustré. Elle revêtit un ensemble gris anthracite et étudia son reflet dans le miroir ; la jupe révélait était coupé au dessus de ses genoux et le veston était découpé très près de sa taille. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en apercevant sa peau de pêche et elle essaya de descendre la jupe un peu plus basse sur ses hanches.

"Je ne peux pas porter ça au travail," elle retenait son souffle tout en tournoyant devant son miroir. Elle avait décidée de passer son jeudi après-midi à faire les boutiques pour regarnir sa garde-robe. Ayant économisées de l'argent pendant des années sans nécessairement s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, elle avait décidé qu'il était temps de changer. Trois boutiques magiques et quatre boutiques moldus plus tard, elle n'avait toujours rien achetée, et elle avait le goût de pleurer.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre en pensant à Bill. Peut-être qu'il aimerait de quoi elle avait l'air dans quelque chose comme ça. Elle plissa les yeux en examinant le chemisier légèrement décolleté qu'elle portait sous le veston. "Ça ne pourrait pas me faire de mal," elle dit, avec conviction, pendant qu'elle enlevait l'ensemble et essayait des jeans et des souliers, s'assurant qu'ils étaient à sa taille.

"Ça va être tour pour aujourd'hui?" La caissière demanda pendant qu'elle facturait les items d'Hermione.

"Oui, merci." Hermione se trouvait un peu ridicule de faire tout ça pour Bill Weasley, mais la seule pensée de l'homme faisait apparaître des papillons dans son estomac et rougir ses joues. Elle paya rapidement ses achats et retourna chez elle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se faufila dans son bureau trente minutes avant que tout le monde arrive le vendredi matin. Elle était trop nerveuse pour tout simplement arriver au travail devant tout le monde et habillée avec ses nouveaux achats. Elle s'assit à son bureau et s'occupa avec des formulaires et plusieurs articles de journaux, devenant rapidement absorbée par son travail.

Bill n'avait pas été à son bureau plus de quelques minutes quand son superviseur vint lui déposer une pile de paperasserie qui allait probablement demander plusieurs charmes pour l'empêcher de tomber sous son propre poids. Il remplit des commandes et des ultimatums assez rapidement avant de sortir en trombe pour aller harceler un autre malheureux membre du personnel. Bill essaya de griffonner quelques notes, et il devint bientôt évident qu'il allait avoir besoin de l'aide d'un collègue du département de la gérance des comptes. Le département d'Hermione. Son cœur manqua un battement.

"Reprends-toi," il se marmonna à lui-même, dégoûté par ce qu'il pensait. Il était beaucoup trop vieux et laid pour imaginer à qu'elle point elle aurait l'air parfaite dans ses bras. Même s'il la trouvait immensément distrayante, il n'avait pas le choix d'aller lui parler ; très peu de membres de son département étaient aussi efficaces et intelligents qu'elle.

Bill s'arrêta à l'extérieur du bureau d'Hermione, et au moment où il allait cogner sur la porte ouverte, sa main figea à mi-chemin. Il regarda Hermione qui était perché sur le coin de son bureau et sentit tout l'air qui était dans ses poumons disparaître. Elle portait ce qui était probablement la chose la plus sexy qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue porter, même si c'était un simple ensemble. Ses superbes cuisses étaient exposées à moitié et accentuées par les collants qu'elle portait. Ses cheveux, qui étaient habituellement attachés, étaient lâche et descendaient jusqu'en bas de ses épaules, s'arrêtant juste au dessus de son modeste décolleté.

Bill prit une grande inspiration quand il réalisa que le chemisier bourgogne d'Hermione était assez décolleté pour révéler la courbe de sa poitrine. Il laissa tomber tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains et se mit à la fixer sans retenue.

"Bill!" Hermione s'exclama quand elle entendit plusieurs cahiers frapper le sol juste à l'intérieur de son bureau. Elle descendit de son bureau pour l'aider à ramasser et se mit à genoux. Bill ressentit le besoin de se frapper la tête contre le mur pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur son esprit quand elle se mit à genoux devant lui. Quand elle se releva, les cahiers à la main, il remarqua finalement les talons aiguilles noir qu'elle portait. Il grogna fortement.

"Bill, est-ce que ça va bien?" Elle lui demanda, inquiète pour lui.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge six fois avant de lui répondre. "Oui, ça va." Il essaya de ne pas regarder son corps pendant qu'il lui expliquait qu'il avait besoin de son aide avec quelques clients de Gringotts.

Hermione écouta patiemment pendant que Bill n'arrêtait pas de parler des cas avec lesquels il avait besoin de son aide. Du moins elle essayait de l'écouter pendant qu'elle sentait ses joues rougir de plus en plus à chaque fois que le regard de Bill baissait vers son décolleté et remontait immédiatement vers ses yeux.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bill. Je vais m'occuper de tout ça," elle lui assura quand il eut finit de parler, et un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage quand il se leva pour partit. Quand il eut atteint la porte il se retourna pour la regarder.

"Tu viens toujours au Terrier ce soir?"

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

"C'est bien," il marmonna tandis qu'il jetait un dernier long regard aux jambes de la jeune femme avant de disparaître de son champ de vision.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill était debout dans son cottage, en train de s'examiner en silence dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Ses joues avaient l'air rouge en permanence ; Hermione l'avait passablement impressionné avec ses vêtements. Il avait l'impression que son visage avait l'air plus relaxé et, oserait-il, plus jeune.

Il plissa les yeux quand il tourna son visage sur le côté. Tout en passant ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire, il frôla du bout des doigts ses cicatrices laissées derrière, souvenir de Fenrir Greyback. Il retourna ses doigts dans sa paume et serra le poing. Les cicatrices étaient là pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas assez bien. Il donna un coup de poing sur le comptoir de la salle de bain, l'expression sur son visage passant rapidement de bonne humeur à douloureuse.

"Merde," il marmonna en se frottant le poing, qui avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas de taille contre le comptoir de porcelaine. Avec un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, il décida que Fleur avait eue tort sur toute la ligne ; il était le même homme, peut-être même un meilleur homme avec ses cicatrices.

Au moins il savait qu'Hermione n'était pas vaine. C'est avec cette pensée qu'il réalisa qu'il avait eu tort à propos de Fleur. Elle n'était pas la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais rencontrée ; gracieuseté et compassion étaient des choses plus importantes que la beauté, et Fleur ne possédait pas ces deux choses.

Bill prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement en tournant sur lui-même et transplana au Terrier pour le diner.


	3. Chapter 3

"C'est maintenant ou jamais je suppose," Hermione marmonna en étudiant son reflet. Elle était debout devant son miroir depuis presque une heure, essayant d'avoir l'air parfaite. Elle leva son regard une fois de plus vers ses cheveux encore un peu ébouriffés et son modeste maquillage ; elle était trop effrayée pour faire quelque chose de trop drastique avec le fard à son premier essai. Tournant sur elle-même, Hermione examina son nouvel ensemble.

"Oh mon Dieu," elle murmura, "c'est beaucoup trop serré!"

Son nouveau jeans lui moulait les hanches et elle essayait en vain de cacher ses courbes sous un nouveau chandail noir. N'importe qui d'autre lui aurait dit que c'était l'ensemble parfait pour un repas de famille, mais Hermione était une boule de nerfs.

"Ce sont seulement les Weasley." Elle fit un dernier tour sur elle-même et se joua un peu dans les cheveux. Elle finit par remarquer l'heure et transplana rapidement chez les Weasley.

Quand elle eut terminée de tournoyer, elle atterrit devant le Terrier et entra en collision avec Bill. Elle laissa échapper un cri et plaqua ses mains contre Bill pour reprendre son équilibre.

"B-Bill!"

Il la tenait fermement par la taille, content et choqué qu'Hermione ait atterrit dans ses bras quelques secondes après qu'il soit arrivé. Il la regarda directement dans les yeux pendant qu'elle se calmait. "Est-ce que ça va?" Il demanda. Quand elle hocha la tête, il la relâcha doucement. Elle sourit et essaya de faire un pas mais commença à trébucher sur le côté.

Bill l'attrapa de nouveau. "Désolée," elle marmonna, réalisant que les talons-haut étaient le problème. "Je suis maladroite."

Bill sourit et ensuite rougit quand il réalisa à quel point Hermione était mignonne et à quel point son chandail était moulant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucuns mots ne sortirent.

Soudainement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour révéler une souriante Molly Weasley. Elle regardait son plus vieux fils qui avait ses bras autour d'Hermione, et son sourire s'élargit. "Je suis tellement contente de vous voir tous les deux!" Hermione et Bill se séparèrent automatiquement et se retournèrent vers la maison.

"Merci de m'avoir invitée," Hermione dit en serrant dans ses bras celle qu'elle considérait comme une seconde mère.

"Mais non, ma chérie. Tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue dans cette maison." Molly la serra de nouveau contre elle et sourit à Bill, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'elle trouvait qu'Hermione ferait une excellente belle-fille, contrairement à Fleur. Bill préféra entrer dans la maison et aller rejoindre ses frères plutôt que de dire quelque chose.

"Wow! Hermione, t'es sexy," George dit à Hermione depuis la salle de séjour. Elle lui sourit nerveusement en entrant dans la maison, et en quelques secondes, les jumeaux l'entouraient.

"Joli jeans," Fred lui dit en lui faisant un clin d'œil et lui regardant les fesses.

"Ouais, Bill est tellement chanceux de travailler avec toi à tous les jours. Comme ça il peut te reluquer autant qu'il le veut," George ajouta tout en lui lançant des regards suggestifs.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, espérant que Bill la reluquait vraiment au travail. Elle roula des yeux et leur répondit, "Gardez vos yeux sur vos propres fesses." Les jumeaux se complimentèrent sur leurs fesses respectives pendant que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour manger.

La conversation retomba dans les sujets habituels pendant que les hommes Weasley mangeaient comme des ogres. "J'ai besoin d'être excusée," Ginny annonça en déposant sa serviette de table et emmenant son bol à l'évier.

"Où est-ce que tu vas?" Son père lui demanda.

"J'ai un rendez-vous." Elle répondit à voix basse. "Dean m'emmène au cinéma." Ginny rougit quand ses frères se mirent à applaudirent. Elle leur lança un regard menaçant. "C'est pas comme si un de vous avait une copine, alors taisez-vous."

"Oui," Molly parla quand Ginny fut partie. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucuns de vous n'avez de rendez-vous? Vous devriez tous être en train de vous chercher des épouses! J'aimerais vraiment avoir des petits enfants avant de mourir!"

Les garçons roulèrent tous des yeux. "En fait maman, tu n'as pas besoin d'être marié pour avoir des enfants," Fred lui dit avec un regard complètement neutre.

"C'est vrai," George ajouta. "Je pourrais sortir et te faire un petit enfant à l'instant!" Hermione et Arthur cachèrent leur rire derrière les serviettes de table.

Molly lança un regard menaçant aux jumeaux et secoua la tête. "Tu sais très bien que je permettrais qu'un de mes enfants ne se conduise comme ça." Les jumeaux commencèrent à lui faire les yeux doux ce qui fit rire encore plus Hermione.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec le reste de vous?" Molly demanda. "Je veux dire, Bill, je suis certain qu'il y a plusieurs femmes à Gringotts qui adoreraient sortir avec toi." Elle regarda en direction d'Hermione en finissant sa phrase. Les yeux de Bill s'agrandir, tout comme ceux d'Hermione. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment pendant que le silence se faisait dans la pièce. Hermione pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade pendant qu'elle souhaitait et espérait que Bill dise qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle.

"Est-ce qu'on peut discuter de ça plus tard?" Bill chuchota. Le cœur d'Hermione s'enfonça dans sa poitrine tandis que Molly se levait pour aller chercher le dessert et que Bill fixait la table. Hermione regarda la tête rousse inclinée, et elle eut le goût de crier. Elle n'avait jamais vue un homme aussi plein d'insécurités, et une fois de plus elle eut extrêmement envie de trouver et détruire Fleur Delacour pour avoir mit Bill dans cet état.

Après qu'une part de tarte aux bleuets fut déposée devant elle, Hermione retourna son attention à la conversation. Les jumeaux parlaient de leur boutique, au grand désespoir de Molly. Hermione prit une bouchée de sa tarte et remarqua que Bill la regardait. Eh bien, il regardait sa poitrine pour être exact. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il rougit et mit sa tête dans sa main.

"_Eh bien, au moins le chandail aura servit à quelque chose."_

Elle termina rapidement son morceau de tarte et offrit d'aider à laver la vaisselle, mais Molly ne voulut rien entendre.

"Bill, tu devrais raccompagner Hermione jusqu'au point de transplanage." Molly suggéra avec un sourire innocent. Bill, qui avait déjà l'air épuisé par la conversation du repas, hocha la tête et suivit Hermione à la porte d'entrée.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis dans le jardin, Hermione s'arrêta et sourit à Bill. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de laisser sortir ce qu'elle voulait dire, "Tu sais, Bill, peut-être que nous pourrions sortir ensemble un soir, si tu veux, parce que je crois que ce serait bien."

Bill ne fit que la fixer ; son expression était un mélange de tristesse, de surprise et d'apitoiement sur son propre sort. Il était choqué qu'elle lui ait demandée de sortir ensemble pour quelque chose d'autre qu'un lunch amical entre collègues. _"De toute évidence elle se sent mal pour moi." _Pendant qu'il regardait le doux visage et l'ensemble sexy de la jeune femme, il voulait dire oui, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. "Je suis désolé mais je ne sors pas vraiment," il répondit.

"Oh. Eh bien je vais partir maintenant." Hermione tournoya rapidement et transplana avant qu'il ne puisse voir le désappointement sur son visage.

Bill fit un pas vers l'avant, mais elle était déjà partit. Il laissa s'échapper le souffle qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il retenait. "Bill Weasley, tu es stupide."


	4. Chapter 4

Bill grogna en retournant vers le Terrier, marmonnant en marchant. "Elle voulait seulement être gentille, et tu devais agir comme un stupide idiot." Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si difficile pour lui d'être ami avec Hermione, mais ça avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec le serrement d'estomac qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Il n'était pas certain pourquoi, mais Hermione était soudainement devenue très attirante à ses yeux. Il devait trouver un moyen de se la sortir de la tête.

"Tu est certain que tu ne veux pas plus de dessert, Bill?" Sa mère lui demanda quand il revint à l'intérieur.

George donna un coup de coude à Fred et chuchota, "Je crois qu'il vient tout juste d'avoir du _dessert_ avec Hermione."

Fred ricanait. "J'aurais préféré avoir ça plutôt que de la tarte. Tout un chanceux," il a dit en regardant Bill.

Bill envoya un regard dédaigneux aux jumeaux ; ça l'énervait qu'ils parlent d'Hermione de cette manière. Bien sûr, elle était complètement physiquement adorable, mais elle était mieux que ça. "Je n'ai pas eu de _dessert_ avec elle, alors pourquoi est-ce que vous n'essayez pas de grandir?"

"Oh non," George répliqua. "Bill n'aime pas quand on parle de sa copine comme ça."

Bill roula des yeux et embrassa rapidement sa mère avant de se diriger vers le foyer pour retourner chez lui. Il atterrit durement dans le salon de son cottage et soupira. Si Hermione était vraiment sa copine, il s'imaginait qu'il serait beaucoup plus de bonne humeur que dernièrement.

* * *

Hermione passa tout le weekend à analyser ce qu'elle avait bien put faire de mal durant le diner de vendredi. Elle croyait avoir bien fait avec son ensemble et son maquillage, mais peut-être qu'elle avait mal interprétée Bill ; peut-être qu'il n'avait pas aimé ses vêtements. Elle avait passée la journée de dimanche avec son chat à essayer de trouver un nouveau plan de match.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi?" Elle demanda à son chat. Il la regarda et laissa échapper un ronronnement de mécontentement. "Qu'est-ce qui va m'aider à avoir Bill Weasley?"

_**(C'est quoi le nom du chat d'**__**Hermione en français? J'ai complètement oubliée.) **_Son chat sauta de ses genoux et ondula jusqu'à son plat. Donnant une idée à Hermione. Bien sûr, la nourriture était le bon moyen pour gagner n'importe quel homme.

* * *

Bill avait un mal de crâne. Pas comme un simple petit mal de tête, mais plutôt le genre qui donnait le goût de ramper jusque dans la plus sombre et plus silencieuse des grottes du monde et d'hiberner. En pour empirer les choses, c'était seulement lundi. Dans un accès de frustration, Bill avait dit à sa réceptionniste de canceller le rendez-vous qu'il avait de prévu pour midi ; il allait prendre une pause extra longue.

En se dirigeant vers la cafétéria de Gringotts, il salua distraitement quelques collègues qu'il croisait. Son estomac grogna pendant qu'il marchait, et il souhaita soudainement avoir pris le temps de s'être fais un lunch ce matin.

"Bill!" Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il leva les yeux pour voir Hermione assise en face de son siège habituel, et son cœur tomba de sa poitrine jusque dans ses caleçons et remonta de nouveau. Elle portait encore un ensemble que Bill trouvait extrêmement sexy, même si elle avait plus de peau couverte que la moitié des femmes de l'endroit. Il se glissa dans sa chaise et avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.

"Hermione," il la salua, hochant la tête. Elle lui sourit et passa ses longs cheveux par-dessus son épaule. Il pouvait voir la blouse blanche qu'elle portait sous son veston gris, donnant à Bill un flashback de vendredi ; honnêtement, où est-ce que cette femme achetait ses fantastiques vêtements?

"Tu as l'air d'avoir eu une longue matinée," elle commenta. Plus tôt ce matin, Hermione avait entendue une des secrétaires dire que Bill était plutôt grognon, depuis Hermione anticipait encore plus l'heure du lunch. Elle allait en faire sa mission de lui remonter le moral. Après tout, Hermione était plus que persistante, et elle savait qu'elle voulait Bill.

Bill se massa les tempes. "Tu n'as pas idée. Est-ce que tu as déjà eue l'impression que la moitié des personnes ici ne font jamais leur travail?"

"Absolument," elle lui assura. "Moi, par contre, je suis fière de bien faire mon travail." Elle lui fit un sourire lumineux et il lui offrit un petit sourire en retour. "Oh justement, j'ai presque finis la paperasse que tu m'as donné la semaine dernière."

Bill était littéralement bouche-bée. "Je t'ai seulement donnée ça vendredi."

"Je sais," elle répondit en ouvrant un grand sac à lunch brun et en sortant un énorme repas. L'estomac de Bill commença à gargouiller, et Hermione leva les yeux vers lui avec un regard innocent. "Je crois que j'ai emmenée trop de choses. Est-ce que tu veux partager avec moi, Bill?"

Il regarda les nombreux sandwichs, les noix et les biscuits faits maison qu'elle avait sortie. Elle lui passa un carton de jus, une preuve qu'elle avait décidée pour lui. "Merci, Hermione. J'ai oublié de me faire un lunch ce matin."

Elle sourit pendant qu'ils mangeaient et parlaient de tout sauf du travail. Bill enfourna cinq biscuits de suite dans sa bouche en écoutant intensément une histoire drôle qu'Hermione lui racontait à propos de la journée où elle avait emménagée dans son appartement et qu'elle s'était aperçue que tout le papier peint décollait. Il lui parla ensuite des travaux qu'il faisait sur son cottage.

"Tu changes la décoration du salon?" Elle demanda. "Fais-moi savoir si tu as besoin d'aide. Je pense que je suis capable de coudre des rideaux."

Bill rit de bon cœur. "Tu _penses_ que tu peux coudre des rideaux?"

Hermione plissa les yeux en le regardant. "Ok, je suis peut-être pas aussi bonne que ta mère, mais ça ne doit pas être si difficile de faire des rideaux, non?"

"On va la découvrir, je suppose, parce que je veux définitivement voir si tu es capable de le faire!" Il lui dit. "La pièce va être blanche et bleue," il lui dit avec un sourire.

Elle sortit son agenda avec un sourire sarcastique. "Je crois que j'ai du temps vendredi soir pour venir prendre des mesures," elle blagua en vérifiant sa semaine.

"C'est bon pour moi," il accepta. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et son cœur s'arrêta. "Peut-être que je peux te préparer à diner pendant que tu prends tes mesures?" Il laissa échapper avant d'avoir eu le temps de penser.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandir avec qu'elle ne cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. "J'aimerais beaucoup ça," elle répondit à Bill, qui avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir. Il était en train d'essayer d'assimiler le fait qu'il venait d'inviter Hermione à diner et le fait qu'elle avait accepté.

Bill hocha lentement la tête pendant qu'Hermione se levait "Eh bien, il faudrait que je retourne à mon bureau. Est-ce que tu vas passer plus tard chercher ta paperasse où est-ce que tu préfères que je vienne te la déposer?"

Bill s'éclaircit la gorge et marmonna, "Je vais passer plus tard. Merci pour le déjeuner."

Elle hocha la tête et sourit en sautillant pour s'éloigner, tentant Bill jusqu'à la limite de la raison avec ses talons haut. Quand elle eut disparut de son champ de vision, il réalisa que sa tête ne faisait plus mal et qu'il se sentait plutôt relaxé. Et ensuite il se rappela qu'il devait apprendre à cuisiner un repas complet pour vendredi soir. Un Bill Weasley très anxieux retourna à son bureau avec un sautillement dans sa démarche.

Hermione réussie à se rendre jusqu'à son bureau et à fermer la porte avant de se mettre à ricaner comme une collégienne. Elle sautilla sur place pendant quelques minutes avant de finir la paperasse de Bill et de planifier une autre séance de magasinage.

_**Pitié, que quelqu'un me dise le nom du chat d'Hermione! Je me rappelle pas comment l'écrire en français et je suis en train de l'appeler 'boule de poile' et 'minou' dans la prochain chapitre! Argh!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment laissée le champ libre à l'accro du shopping qui sommeillait en elle, simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle existait. Par contre, arrivé à vendredi après-midi elle avait acquise plusieurs nouveaux ensembles et beaucoup trop de paires de chaussures, et elle stressait sur quoi porter pour aller au cottage de Bill.

"Sa couleur favorite est le rouge, exact?" Elle demanda à Pattenrond qui ne fit que battre l'air avec sa queue en guise de réponse. "Où est-ce que c'est le vert?" Elle laissa tomber la blouse rouge qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et attrapa un chandail vert à la place. "Oh merde, peut-être que c'est bleu!" Hermione soupira et se retourna pour se regarder dans le miroir et se retrouva face à un reflet beaucoup plus plaisant que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Sa camisole violette épousait les formes de son corps et s'arrêtait juste au dessus du jeans qu'elle portait. Le jeans en question était si moulant qu'elle avait de la difficulté à croire qu'elle l'avait achetée elle-même. Elle remarqua également la teinte rosée que ses joues avaient prises, le résultat d'avoir pensée à Bill non-stop pendant qu'elle s'habillait. Même si elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vue au travail depuis lundi, elle avait sentis son regard sur elle dans la cafétéria pendant qu'elle allait porter des dossiers à Francine. Il lui donnait des papillons dans l'estomac même sans la toucher ou lui parler.

"En fait, ça va être parfait," Hermione dit à son reflet. La boule de poil qui lui servait de chat miaula son accord pendant qu'Hermione glissait une légère chemise noire par-dessus sa camisole et des ballerines violette à ses pieds. "Juste un peu de maquillage et ensuite tu vas avoir l'appartement à toi tout seul, Pattenrond."

* * *

"Um, exactement combien de temps est-ce que vous prévoyez de rester tous les deux?" Bill demanda à ses frères jumeaux pendant qu'ils s'installaient dans son salon.

Fred se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et attrapa une revue pendant que George s'étendait sur le canapé avec ses pieds qui dépassaient au bout. "Jusqu'à ce qu'on veuille partir, je suppose," Fred marmonna tout en tournant les pages d'_État Mental Financier _avant de le jeter au sol.

"Est-ce qu'il y a une possibilité que vous vouliez partir très bientôt?" Bill demanda et jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Hermione allait arriver dans moins d'une heure, et il n'était pas assez certain que son repas serait mangeable s'il était pressé.

George regarda Bill d'un air suspicieux. "T'as des plans?"

"Peut-être," Bill répondit, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre. Il devait se débarrasser de ses frères le plus vite possible. "Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire, alors pourquoi est-ce que vous ne revenez pas demain?"

Fred et George se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de simultanément se retourner vers leur grand frère. "Est-ce que tu aurais un rendez-vous par hasard?" Fred demanda avec un grand sourire.

"C'est pas de tes affaires." Bill se dandinait nerveusement de nouveau et s'éclaircit la gorge encore une fois.

"Il a un rendez-vous," George dit à son jumeau après un moment. "Et est-ce que tu vois de quoi son visage à l'air? La manière dont il est tout cramoisie? Je pense que ça veut nous dire qu'il attend Hermione."

"T'as raison," Fred hocha la tête. "Il faisait la même tête vendredi dernier pendant le diner. Tout nerveux et apeuré."

Bill leur lança un regard menaçant et croisa les bras. C'était inutile de le nier. "Je n'ai pas peur, ok? Peut-être nerveux, je suppose. Je suis pas certain de ce que je veux ou ce que je devrais faire, et oui, très bien tu gagnes, je suis complètement apeuré."

Fred et George se levèrent et déposèrent chacun une main sur les épaules de Bill. "Notre conseil pour toi est de donner le plus de vin possible à Hermione et de l'embrasser avec qu'elle ne réalise ce qui est en train de se passer," George lui dit avec un air complètement sérieux.

"C'est pratiquement la seule manière existante pour que tu puisses avoir quelque chose avec elle. Et crois-nous, t'as vraiment besoin de te détendre," ajouta Fred.

"Sérieusement, est-ce que vous pourriez partir? Maintenant," grogna Bill.

Fred et George s'éloignèrent de lui. "Je te le dis, au moins deux bouteilles de vin, grand frère," lui dit Fred en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de transplaner.

"Bonne chance, tu vas en avoir besoin," proclama George avant de disparaître à son tour.

Avec une boule de nervosité dans l'estomac, Bill se dirigea vers sa cuisine et suivit la recette qu'il avait supplié sa mère de lui donner. Spaghetti et boulettes de viande, c'était la chose la plus facile à laquelle il pouvait penser, et Molly avait été plus qu'heureuse de se départir de sa recette secrète pour aider son fils avec ce qu'elle suspectait être un rendez-vous galant. Il mit la sauce et les boulettes à réchauffer et fit bouillir l'eau pour les pâtes pendant qu'il se précipitait dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Il se trouva légèrement ridicule quand il attrapa une nouvelle chemise. "Elle vient juste pour mesurer tes fenêtres," il se dit à voix haute en ne mettant qu'un simple t-shirt. "C'est pas si important que ça." Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait lui sortir de la poitrine? Il se glissa dans la salle de bain et s'envoya un peu d'eau froide dans le visage. En s'essuyant, il entendit quelqu'un atterrir près de son foyer.

"Bill?" Hermione appela, depuis le salon. Quand il tourna le coin et la vit, ses genoux se dérobèrent presque sous lui. Elle avait dans les mains un ruban à mesurer et un cahier de note et elle avait l'air exquise.

"Hermione," il murmura quand elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Le visage de cette dernière s'étira d'un sourire quand elle le vit. _"Elle n'a même pas l'air de remarquer les cicatrices," _pensa-il avec émerveillement. Il était aussi mystifié par comment elle réussissait à avoir l'air si mignonne et sexy en même temps. "Est-ce que tu es prêtes à _essayer_ de prendre des mesures pour des rideaux?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

"Hé, je suis certaine que je peux prendre des mesures correctement," elle l'informa. "C'est seulement la partie où il faut coudre que je suis presque certaine que je sais comment faire."

Le sourire d'Hermione était contagieux, et ils se mirent tous les deux à rire pendant qu'elle mesurait la première fenêtre et lui faisait prendre des notes dans le cahier. "Est-ce que les autres fenêtres sont de la même taille? Où est-ce que je devrais m'en assurer?" Elle demanda.

"Tu devrais vérifier pour être certaine," il lui répondit, un sourire encore accroché aux lèvres. Se sourire se changea en une expression de pur plaisir quand elle déposa le ruban à mesurer et enleva sa chemise sans briser le contact visuel avec lui. "Après toi," elle chuchota, faisant référence à la mesure de la prochaine fenêtre. Elle essayait de formuler un plan pour le rapprocher d'elle, mais elle trouvait difficile de faire le focus sur autre chose que la manière dont son t-shirt épousait la forme de ses biceps.

Bill sentit une forte envie de passer ses doigts le long des bras d'Hermione et de goûter à ses lèvres. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, le bout de ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la mèche de cheveux drapée sur son épaule et glissèrent le long de son bras. Hermione cria presque de désir quand elle sentit la main de Bill sur elle. Prenant finalement une décision, Bill lécha nerveusement ses lèvres pendant qu'Hermione prenait une grande inspiration… et brisa le moment.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui brûle?"

**Merci à tout le monde pour le nom du chat d'Hermione!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bill allait le faire. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Et il n'avait même pas besoin de deux bouteilles de vin pour l'aider. Il allait goûter aux lèvres d'Hermione, parce que maintenant qu'il était si près, il avait besoin de le faire s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou. Juste au moment où il se léchait les lèvres, son cœur tomba quand il vit l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de sa belle.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui brûle?"

Bill figea et laissa les mots se rendre dans son cerveau obsédé. En prenant une grande inspiration il sentit la sauce tomate qui brûlait. "Merde!"

Il se précipita dans la cuisine avec Hermione à ses trousses pour se rendre compte que le repas était devenu un tas brûlé et fumant sur le four. Il sortit sa baguette et déposa doucement les chaudrons dans l'évier. Se retournant pour faire face à Hermione, il rit nerveusement et se frotta l'arrière du cou. "Est-ce que je peux t'inviter au restaurant? Ce serait la moindre des choses si tu _penses_ que tu vas me faire des rideaux."

Hermione rit doucement, apparamment elle aussi était nerveuse, tandis qu'elle regardait derrière Bill la sauce durcie et les pâtes noircies. "Tu n'as pas besoin de me sortir…" elle lui dit. Son estomac la trahis en gargouillant.

"J'insiste," il dit, en lui prenant la main pour les faire transplaner sur un trottoir bondé du chemin de traverse. "Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger? Je te laisse choisir."

Elle observa les vitrines des restaurants illuminées par le soleil couchant le long de la rue. "Honnêtement je mangerais n'importe quoi, mais on ne vas jamais avoir une table un vendredi soir sans réservation," elle murmura. Au même moment un passant la bouscula et elle se retrouva collée contre Bill.

Il la retint par le coude pour l'aider à reprendre son équilibre. "Je sais où on peut avoir une table," il murmura quand elle leva le regard vers lui. Se forçant à se concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir, Bill guida Hermione à travers la foule.

Ils tournèrent un coin à côté de la boutique de Fred et George et Hermione se retrouva face à une restaurant à la mode dont beaucoup de ses collègues lui avait parlée. Les lumières néon faisaient apparaître _Chez Eddington, _illuminant sporadiquement la rue sombre.

"Bill, tout le monde mange ici! Sérieusement, ça ne me dérange pas de juste prendre un sandwich dans un café." Hermione était légèrement exaspérée ; Everard Eddington était un chef reconnu dans le monde magique pour sa nourriture délicieuse et ses nombreux restaurants qui avaient toujours du succès.

Bill sourit en lui ouvrant la porte. "On peut avoir une table ici. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait ailleurs?"

Hermione secoua la tête et entra dans le restaurant pour se rendre compte que toutes les tables étaient pleines de clients qui profitaient de leur soirée. Ceux qui n'étaient pas assis faisaient la file pour le buffet.

"Bill Weasley! Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis des mois!" cria la grande et blonde hôtesse tandis que Bill s'approchait aux côtés d'Hermione. "Comment est-ce que ça va?" elle demanda en s'approchant de Bill pour l'embrasser sur la joue, très près de ses lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et Bill la serra dans ses bras. Hermione croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, remarquant à quel point l'autre femme était attirante, et comment Bill n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la lâcher.

"Je vais bien, Lizzie," il lui assura quand ils se séparèrent finalement.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête en regardant Bill. "Tu sais que tu m'en demande beaucoup en arrivant ici un vendredi soir avec ta copine en espérant que je te trouve une table," répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil autour du restaurant. "Suivez-moi," Lizzie dit avec un petit sourire en direction d'Hermione.

Ça ne dérangeait pas Bill que Lizzie pense qu'Hermione était sa copine ; c'était définitivement quelque chose à quoi il pouvait s'habituer. Il priait pour que ça ne la fasse pas s'enfuir tandis que Lizzie les menaient à une petite table. Hermione s'assit quand l'hôtesse les laissa, et ils commandèrent quelque chose à boire.

"C'étais très gentil de sa part de te trouver une table," dit Hermione, un peu trop naturellement, espérant en apprendre une peu plus sur la superbe blonde.

"Ouais, Lizzie est génial," il répliqua en prenant une gorgée de sa bièreaubeurre.

"On dirait bien," murmura Hermione avant de prendre une gorgée de sa propre bouteille. "Est-ce que tu es déjà sorti avec elle?" elle le questionna.

"Lizzie? Non. Elle était une Poufsouffle de mon année à Poudlard. Elle a été mariée à Paul Marblestone pendant cinq ans. Il a été tué pendant la guerre. Il a emmené quatre mangemorts avec lui."

"Je me rappelle de lui. Lizzie doit se sentir seule."

"Elle l'est, mais elle n'est définitivement pas prête à oublier Paul." Bill ne pouvait s'empêcher de réaliser à quel point il était prêt à oublier Fleur. Toutes les promesses d'un mariage et d'une maison heureuse avaient étés détruits par sa négativité et son égocentrisme. Elle l'avait brisé de plusieurs manières. Et de toutes les femmes qu'il connaissait, Hermione semblait être la seule qu'il voyait bien prendre sa place, une personne qui donnerait plutôt que de prendre.

"Un jour Lizzie va être prête à passer à autre chose," Hermione assura Bill.

Bill sourit quand elle le sortit de ses pensés. "Je crois que Charlie a toujours eu le béguin pour elle. Je devrais lui faire savoir qu'elle travaille ici."

"Oh, bonne idée," répondit Hermione tout en roulant des yeux. "Avec vous deux qui passeriez tout le temps la voir pour la tourmenter, elle ne pourra jamais emmener de clients à leurs tables."

"C'est pas gentil de dire ça," répondit Bill en faisant la moue. "Sois gentille. J'ai quand même réussi à te trouver une table chez _Eddington_!"

"À peine. Lizzie nous a trouvée une table!" Hermione lui attrapa la main et se leva avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de rétorquer. "Allons au buffet. Honnêtement, je suis surprise que tu ne te sois pas immédiatement jeté sur le buffet dès que nous avons eu notre table. Oh mon Dieu, ne me dis pas que tu es en train de perdre ton appétit de Weasley!"

Bill prit ça pour un défi, et fit comme si son honneur en dépendait en lui montrant à quel point il avait gardé son fameux appétit. Il rit facilement avec Hermione tandis qu'il trouva le moyen de manger trois fois plus qu'elle.

"Oh, je voulais te demander," dit soudainement Hermione, tout en repoussant son assiette vide. "Est-ce que tu connais un sort avancé pour coller des choses dans une maison? Le papier peint dans mon couloir refuse complètement de rester sur le mur!"

"J'en connais un. Et je vais te dire une chose… si tu peux me faire des rideaux, je vais avec plaisir venir chez toi et faire tenir ton papier peint," il répliqua avec un clin d'œil.

"Ça marche," répondit Hermione avec un énorme sourire. Flirter étais plus facile et naturel avec cette beaucoup plus jeune et très intelligente sorcière, un fait qui ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux de Bill. Ils se serrèrent la main pour finaliser leur entente. "Est-ce que tu es prêt à partir? J'ai encore deux fenêtres à mesurer," lui demanda-elle, ne prenant pas la peine de lâcher la prise qu'elle avait sur la main de Bill.

En se levant, ils entendirent tous les deux une l'exclamation d'une voix beaucoup trop familière et se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à Francine qui avait la bouche grande ouverte. Elle était avec une bande de secrétaires de Gringotts qui étaient maintenant toutes en train de regarder la paire qui se tenait encore la main. "Oh non," gémit Hermione quand elle vit l'autre femme s'approcher. "Salut Francine," elle trouva le moyen de dire.

"C'est bien de vous croiser tous les deux ici," couina Francine. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Bill et retourna ensuite son focus sur Hermione. "Je ne savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble." Avant qu'ils n'aient eus la chance de répondre, Francine fut traînée jusqu'à une table par ses compagnes. "Je vous vois lundi!"

Hermione et Bill sortirent rapidement du restaurant. "C'est vraiment parfait!" s'exclama Hermione avec sarcasme dès qu'ils furent sur le trottoir. "Cette femme créée tous les potins de la banque."

"C'est vrai," lui accorda Bill. "Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire?"

Hermione réfléchi à ça pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le point de transplanage du chemin de traverse. "Je suis certaine qu'elle va partir une rumeur ou quelque chose à propos d'une torride histoire d'amour secrète entre nous. Ou à propos de pourquoi nous devons garder le secret au travail pour que je ne finisse pas par avoir une promotion à cause de toi. Ou à propos de comment on essayaient de s'enfuir et de se cacher quand elle nous a vus ensemble. Ou à propos que je sorte avec toi depuis ma cinquième année à Poudlard," Hermione se mit à ricaner en finissant sa tirade.

Bill secoua la tête. "C'est impossible que Francine soit aussi créative!"

"Ça c'est certain."

Bill baissa les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à Hermione pendant qu'ils marchaient. Son corps en entier réagissait à sa proximité ; chaque fois que son bras frôlait sa main, il sentait sa peau picoter et priait pour plus.

"Peut-être que d'ici lundi elle aura oubliée qu'elle nous a vus," songea Hermione à haute voix au même moment où ils atteignaient le point de transplanage.

"Eh bien si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère que tu es prête à endurer les ennuyeux potins à propos de toi qui sortirais avec Bill Weasley, le gars avec les hideuses cicatrices qui travaille au département des propositions financières."

Son ton était blagueur, mais ses mots étaient beaucoup trop sérieux pour Hermione pendant qu'elle étudiait les traits de Bill dans la lumière de la lune. "Eh bien j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas d'entendre les rumeurs qui vont parler de l'attirant Bill Weasley vu en publique avec la je-sais-tout aux cheveux hirsutes," elle lui répliqua avec un grand sourire avant de transplaner jusque chez Bill.

Bill apparut dans son salon un moment plus tard. Elle était déjà en train de mesurer la dernière fenêtre, et notait les mesures quand il prit la parole. "Tu sais, je crois que je pourrais supporter ce genre de rumeurs."

Hermione rougit et sourit tandis qu'elle fit disparaître la distance qui les séparaient avec hésitation et l'embrassa directement sur les lèvres. Elle promena ses doigts sur le bras de Bill pour ensuite les enfouir dans sa chevelure en bataille avant de s'éloigner. "C'est pareil pour moi. Merci pour le restaurant," elle murmura avant de sortir sa baguette et de disparaître de la pièce. Bill eu à peine plus d'une seconde pour réaliser qu'elle l'avait embrassé avant que ça ne soit finis. Mais après seulement un baiser, il était plus que certain qu'il avait besoin de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes de nouveau.


	7. Chapter 7

Lundi matin arriva beaucoup trop rapidement pour Hermione. Elle avait passée la majorité de son samedi et toute la journée de dimanche à coudre des rideaux bleu à la manière moldus ; la technique magique n'arrivait pas à la cheville de la technique à l'aiguille que sa grand-mère lui avait apprise. Elle s'étira ses bras et son dos, déliant ses muscles endoloris, le résultat d'avoir passée plusieurs heures penchée sur sa machine à coudre. Même si Bill n'allait peut-être pas réaliser à quel point elle avait travaillée fort, elle était heureuse d'avoir passée du temps à faire quelque chose de joli pour lui.

Elle bailla et se frotta les yeux tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine avec Pattenrond, à la recherche de café et de nourriture pour chat. Elle passa sa main sur le papier-peint qui décollait perpétuellement du mur. Aucuns charmes, aucunes formules, qu'elle avait essayée n'avait réussi à le garder en place plus de quelques jours, et elle espérait vraiment que Bill avait la solution.

Bill. Juste la pensée de l'aîné des frères Weasley faisait apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle commença à rêvasser, se remémorant ce qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle lui avait volé un baiser, et à quel point ses cheveux étaient doux quand ses doigts s'étaient aventurés jusque là. Pattenrond laissa échapper un grognement agacé, et Hermione tourna son attention vers la grande horloge dans la cuisine.

"Non!" grogna Hermione, réalisant qu'elle avait seulement trente minutes pour s'habiller et se rendre au travail. Elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de chambre et remplie le bol de Pattenrond avant de se verser du café et de le boire tout en s'habillant rapidement pour aller travailler.

* * *

Bill se mit à attendre lundi avec impatience, et quand ça arriva finalement, il arriva au travail beaucoup trop tôt. Il essaya de se faire croire qu'il voulait prendre de l'avance sur ses tâches de la semaine, mais il savait très bien qu'il voulait seulement avoir une chance de pouvoir parler avec Hermione. Merde, même la voir marcher dans le couloir serait assez pour lui, parce qu'elle était tout ce à quoi il pensait depuis vendredi soir, et la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes ne semblait pas être sur le point de disparaître. Il essaya de se concentrer sur une pile de rapports financiers qu'il devait remplir pour son patron, mais c'était assez difficile de dissimuler le sourire idiot qu'il avait sur le visage pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers le lobby. Au moins il était de bonne humeur pour un lundi matin.

"Bill, oh mon Dieu, est-ce que c'est vrai?"

Il se retourna pour voir Lila, une dame fouineuse qui avait un bureau non loin du sien, se triturer les mains. Elle avait l'air anxieuse, comme si elle était sur le point d'exploser. "Qu'est-ce qui est vrai, Lila?" il lui demanda tout en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui allait l'emmener à son patron.

"Est-ce que tu fréquentes vraiment Hermione Granger?" demanda Lila. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle commença à potiner. "Oh, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi! Il était temps que tu recommences à sortir et que tu t'amuse! C'est simplement merveilleux! J'attendais seulement que tu réalises ton plein potentiel. Tu es encore un jeune homme très attirant! Et elle est la sorcière la plus intelligente du coin après tout. Est-ce que vous avez déjà des plans pour un mariage ou des bébés?"

Bill se précipita dans l'ascenseur dès que la porte s'ouvrit, faisant taire Lila avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer à élaborer. "Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ça?" Il rougit et essaya de trouver une explication à pourquoi et comment la douce Lila était au courant de son presque rendez-vous avec Hermione.

L'ascenseur sonna, lui faisant savoir qu'il était arrivé au bon étage. Il se fit un chemin dans le couloir de gauche, vers le bureau de son patron, mais fut une fois de plus arrêté, cette fois par Dennison, un autre collègue de travail.

"Alors, comment était ton weekend?" demanda Dennison avec un sourire excité sur le visage.

"C'était bien?" répliqua Bill, son ton plus une question qu'une réponse.

"Oh allé, lâche le morceau et dis-moi si elle embrasser bien," supplia-il. Bill en eu le souffle coupé avant que Dennison ne continu. "Tout le monde parle de comment toi Granger vous vous embrassiez comme des malades sur le Chemin de Traverse vendredi soir. Alors, c'était comment?"

Bill prit quatre grandes inspirations et serra les points jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Ensuite il partit tout en ignorant Dennison, réalisant finalement d'où ces absurdes rumeurs provenaient. Francine. _Elle n'a vraiment pas perdue de temps là-dessus. _Il ruminait encore quand il entra dans le bureau de son patron. Il lança pratiquement la pile de documents sur le bureau de Bart.

"Euh, merci," dit Bart, tandis que Bill se retournait pour partir. "Attends une seconde, Bill," appela-t-il une fois que Bill fut presque sortit de la pièce.

Bill tourna sur ses talons pour faire face à son patron. Vraiment, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'aller engueuler la secrétaire qui parlait trop, mais apparemment ça allait devoir attendre. "Oui?"

Bart s'éclaircit la gorge. "C'est assez bizarre, mais j'ai cru que ce serait un bon moment de te rappeler que la page 31, section R-18 du livre des règlements de Gringotts contient les règles à suivre à propos des relations personnelles entre employés de la banque."

Bill serra les dents et grogna une réponse quand son patron le laissa finalement partir. Il marcha lourdement dans le couloir avec l'intention de laisser son tempérament prendre le dessus. Hermione ne méritait pas d'être l'objet de ce genre de rumeurs, surtout s'il y était inclut. Elle méritait mieux.

Il pressa le bouton de l'ascenseur encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent devant lui, révélant l'objet de ses pensées. "Hermione," marmonna-t-il quand il la vit, oubliant presque de monter dans la cabine. Elle garda la porte ouverte pour lui quand elles commencèrent à se fermer de nouveau.

"Bill!" s'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire. "Comment ça va aujourd'hui?" Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant son expression colérique quand il entra dans la cabine.

Bill prit une grande inspiration pour se relaxer et se tourna vers elle avec un superbe sourire. "Bien maintenant." Être près d'Hermione le faisait se sentir cent pour cent mieux.

"Oh! Avant que j'oublie, j'ai finis tes rideaux!"

Il lui offrit un autre sourire. Elle avait l'air épuisée et adorable. "Alors je dois venir visiter ton papier-peint."

"Eh oui! Tu pourrais passer ce soir après le travail, si tu as le temps." Hermione passa ses mains sur sa jupe, faisant disparaître un pli inexistant en attendant sa réponse.

"Je vais être là," il lui promit quand ils sortirent de l'ascenseur. Elle se tourna vers son propre bureau en lui envoyant la main, et il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de son champ de vision. Il flotta pratiquement jusqu'à son bureau, plus du tout intéressé à crier sur Francine.

* * *

Hermione ne savait que faire du regard calculateur de Francine qui fut dirigé sur elle pendant toute l'heure du lunch, où le fait que tout le monde avait l'air de parler d'elle. Elle était aussi un peu incertaine de la raison pour laquelle Lila lui avait parlée des joies de la maternité pendant la pause café cet après-midi. Mais, elle savait que Bill allait venir chez elle après le travail, et ça remonta passablement le moral d'Hermione pour le reste de la journée.

En arrivant chez elle, Hermione se mit à frénétiquement chercher quelque chose à mettre. Elle finit par porter son choix sur son nouveau jeans et un simple t-shirt blanc. Elle avait finalement accepté le foutu pantalon, malgré la manière dont il mettait ses hanches en valeur.

Hermione fit le tour de son appartement, vérifiant continuellement que les rideaux de Bill étaient à leur place et bien pliés et que son papier-peint tombait toujours. Elle s'arrêta pour décoller un peu plus une lanière de papier lilas du mur. "C'est mieux comme ça," elle marmonna, replaçant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Une vive lumière verte émana de son foyer, et soudainement Bill apparut dans son salon. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant tout l'espace qu'il prenait avec ses larges épaules, une image à laquelle elle pouvait très facilement s'habituer.

"Les rideaux sont sur la table de la salle à manger. C'est par ici."

Bill sourit facilement quand elle le guida dans la pièce d'à côté. "Merci encore, Hermione."

"Ne me remercie pas avant de les voir suspendus chez toi. Tu pourrais me dire de revoir tous les projets domestiques que j'ai." Elle prit dans ses mains un des rideaux et le lui tendis.

"Hmmm." Bill prit un moment pour examiner le rideau au complet. "Je crois que tu as bien fais ces rideaux," il l'assura en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "Quelle formule de couture est-ce que tu as utilisée?"

"Je n'ai pas utilisée de formule."

Il passa ses doigts le long des coutures pendant un moment avant qu'il réalise ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Tu as fais ça à la main?! Ça t'as probablement pris tout ton weekend!"

Hermione rougit légèrement. "Ça n'as pas prit tant de temps." Elle mentait.

"Merci," il lui murmura. "Ça veut beaucoup dire pour moi, et je l'apprécie énormément." Il regarda ses joues rosées devenir de plus en plus rouge avant qu'elle ne se détourne pour qu'il ne voie pas l'effet que ses mots lui faisaient.

"Ça me fait plaisir." Elle replaça de nouveau une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui offrit un petit sourire. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait dans son appartement, elle avait peur qu'il parte trop rapidement. Elle aimait vraiment son attitude plus relaxée, et elle ne détestait pas du tout la manière qu'il avait de la faire rougir si facilement.

"Papier-peint?" il finit par lui demander avec un sourcil haussé.

"Par ici," elle lui dit, et ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir qui connectait sa salle à manger à la cuisine.

Bill passa sa large main sur le papier-peint lilas, et Hermione suivait chacun de ses mouvements. "Ma mère connait à peu près tout les sorts ménagers ayant jamais étés inventés, et je te jure que je l'ai vue tous les utilisés quand j'étais petit. Nous devrions être capable d'arranger ça," il lui dit avec conviction. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et elle essaya de se reculer pour lui donner de l'espace pour travailler. Le couloir était assez étroit par contre, alors elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espace pour bouger.

Bill se recula d'un pas de manière à ce que son bras gauche frôle l'épaule d'Hermione. Il essaya de dissimuler le frisson que sa proximité envoya le long de sa colonne. Ça faisait quelques années depuis qu'une sorcière lui avait donnée autant envi de tendre le bras et de la toucher. Quand il remarqua qu'elle attendait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il s'éclaircit la gorge et fit un mouvement de baguette compliqué et annonça clairement, "Adhero parities!"

Hermione regarda avec émerveillement quand une couche de colle rose apparue sur son mur. "Est-ce que c'était supposé arriver?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Bill rit. "Bien sûr. C'est la colle super collante qui va garder ton papier-peint en place." Il attrapa un morceau de papier qui pendait sur le mur et l'étendit sur la colle rose. "Tu peux faire comme moi."

Elle commença à remettre en place son propre morceau de papier-peint contre le mur, et rapidement ils se mirent à rire facilement tandis que leurs mains se croisaient souvent durant le processus. Hermione était heureuse de voir que la colle avait l'air de bien fonctionner, et encore plus heureuse de voir que Bill travaillait lentement et sûrement. Elle ne voulait pas que le moment ne se termine trop rapidement.

Tandis qu'elle passait sa paume sur un pli, un peu de la colle suinta sur sa main. "Ok, cette colle a l'air de bien fonctionner sur le mur, mais est-ce que ça va partir de sur ma peau?" elle montra sa main à Bill pour qu'il l'inspecte. Il prit sa petite main dans la sienne et passa ses doigts le long de sa paume.

"Ça devrait," il chuchota. Il se retrouva perdu dans les yeux couleur cannelle d'Hermione tout en essayant de sa rappeler du sort qui allait enlever la colle de sa peau. Il vit une expression suspecte passer sur le visage d'Hermione.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et tourna sa main couverte de colle contre celle de Bill. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" il lui demanda, étrangement surpris d'être coller à Hermione.

Elle lui sourit tout en répliquant, "J'aimais bien que ta main soir contre la mienne et je ne voulais pas que tu la lâche."

Le cœur de Bill fit un saut périlleux quand elle utilisa leurs mains collées pour le rapprocher d'elle. Elle leva sa main libre et passa le bout de ses doigts le long de sa joue et jusque dans ses cheveux. Elle le regarda avec ses lumineux yeux couleur cannelle, incertaine de sur la prochaine chose à faire.

Une série de pensées inintelligible passèrent dans le cerveau de Bill à une grande vitesse. La sorcière la plus parfaite qu'il connaissait la touchait sans y être forcée. Les doigts d'Hermione passèrent dans ses cheveux, lui rendant l'usage de la parole complètement impossible. Il était beaucoup plus vieux et plein de cicatrices qu'elle, mais elle avait l'air qu'heureuse de le rendre fou.

Quand il la vit se mordiller la lèvre, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il attira Hermione tout contre lui pour que sa main libre puisse être dans le bas de son dos, élicitant un petit rire surpris de la part d'Hermione. Sans y penser plus longtemps, il baissa sa tête jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Il soupira contre ses lèvres. Bill laissa ses doigts se promener dans ses douces boucles tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser et s'émerveillait de la sensation de sa main collée contre la sienne. Hermione trouva le moyen de l'attirer encore plus près d'elle, et fut récompensée par un profond grognement de la part de Bill ; elle utilisa l'opportunité pour passer sa langue contre sa lèvre inférieure, et Bill retrouva l'usage de la parole.

"Hermione," il marmonna contre sa joue pendant que la bouche de cette dernière se déplaçait dans son cou, "Est-ce que tu crois que c'est une bonne idée?" Il pouvait sentir le devant de son pantalon devenir de plus en plus serré quand elle se mit à mordiller son cou juste à côté de sa pomme d'Adam.

"Meilleure idée au monde," elle réussie à dire avant que Bill ne la pousse contre le mur. Il manœuvra autour de leurs mains collées pour avoir un meilleur accès au corps de la jeune sorcière, et elle gémit quand sa main devint plus persistante. Il prit son tour en utilisant sa bouche pour déposer une série de baisers chaud le long du cou d'Hermione et s'arrêta seulement où son chandail commençait.

"Mais nous travaillons ensemble," il dit pendant que sa main libre glissait sous le chandail blanc et entrait en contact avec son dos. Hermione attrapa son épaule musclée et elle pencha la tête sur le côté pendant que Bill l'embrassait encore dans le cou. Sa main glissa sur son torse musclé et jusqu'à son abdomen. Bill grogna contre son cou, envoyant des frissons dans le dos d'Hermione.

"Oui," elle acquiesça, hochant la tête avant que sa bouche ne retrouve celle de Bill encore une fois. "On fait une très bonne équipe présentement," elle réussie à dire entre deux baisers. Bill ne pouvait faire autre chose que d'être en accord avec elle, et prit l'opportunité de glisser sa main gauche le long de ses côtes, laissant de la chaire de poule partout où sa main passait. Léchant ses lèvres, Hermione plaça sa main sur celle de Bill et guida ses doigts jusqu'à son soutien-gorge. Bill poussa lentement son bassin contre les sien et tira sur le sous-vêtement, et ses doigts se déposèrent finalement sur son mamelon.

Gémissant à la sensation de sa main sur son sein et de son érection à travers son pantalon, Hermione l'attrapa par l'arrière de la tête et l'embrassa passionnément. Ses lèvres commençaient à être plus sensibles avec Bill qui ne cessait pas de les mordiller et de les embrasser.

Quand il libéra finalement se lèvres, Hermione traça avec un doigt une cicatrice qui commençait juste sous l'œil de Bill et qui allait jusqu'au bas de sa joue, et Bill figea dans son progrès. Son esprit retomba de son nuage en moins d'une seconde. "On ne peut pas faire ça," lui dit-il, réalisant complètement qu'elle touchait et regardait son visage remplit de cicatrices. Il enleva rapidement sa main de son sein et attrapa sa baguette. "Diffigere," il marmonna, et Hermione sentit que sa main n'était plus collée à la sienne.

Elle tendit la main vers lui, mais il s'était déjà retourné pour partir. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal?" elle chuchota.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un demi-sourire. "Tu m'as fais sentir que j'en valais la peine. Merci encore pour les rideaux, Hermione."

Elle s'appuya contre le mur tandis que Bill activait la cheminé et disparaissait de son appartement.

**Je suis finalement de retour! Deux examens et un empoisonnement alimentaire plus tard je peux dire que je suis prête à me remettre au travail!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Attends, attends, une seconde… laisse moi clarifier ça. Tu étais en train d'embrasser _Hermione Granger_, dans son appartement, et tu t'es enfui dans la nuit comme un idiot?!?"

Charlie Weasley était assit en face de son frère sur une banquette chez _Eddington, _"s'émerveillant" de ce que son frère avait réussi à faire le soir précédent. "On a tous fais des choses ridicules dans notre vie, mais ça je crois que c'est vraiment le top," ajouta-t-il.

"Mmmm," grogna Bill avec un hochement de la tête. Il se tenait le front entre ses paumes, se massant les tempes, souhaitant pouvoir retourner dans le temps jusqu'à la veille.

"Je suis sans voix." Charlie s'appuya sur sa chaise en secouant sa tête. "Complètement sans voix."

Bill leva finalement sa tête et prit une gorgée d'eau. "Bordel, ça ne serait pas si pire si je n'avais pas autant de sentiments pour elle!" Il ponctua sa phrase en frappant son verre d'eau sur la table, faisant se retourner dans sa direction plusieurs personnes.

"Écoutes mec, j'ignore c'est quoi ton problème, mais tu dois arranger ça." Charlie se pencha un peu plus par-dessus la table et adoucit sa voix. "Fleur t'a quittée, Bill. Et si tu peux avoir une fille comme Granger, c'est bien mieux comme ça. Maintenant tu dois trouver un moyen pour qu'elle soit moins en colère contre toi, si c'est possible!"

Bill poussa sa nourriture dans son assiette, essayant désespérément de formuler un plan. Charlie avait raison ; ça ne servait à rien qu'il perde son temps comme ça, souhaitant que les choses aient étés plus facile pour lui. Il était profondément concentré quand il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom.

"Bill?" Il se tourna pour voir Lizzie lui sourire à quelques pieds de lui. "Et Charlie! Comment est-ce que vous allez les garçons? Et Bill, qu'est-ce qui est arrive avec la jolie fille que tu avais avec toi la semaine dernière?"

"Poses pas de questions," grogna Bill tandis qu'il se levait pour laisser Lizzie le serrer dans ses bras et lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Elle se tourna ensuite pour faire de même avec Charlie, qui mima à son frère, "_Elle est encore sexy!_" pendant qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Bill dut retenir son sourire pendant qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien avec la jolie blonde, qui, éventuellement, dut partir pour s'occuper de quelques tables.

À la fin de la soirée, Bill se retrouva seul pour retourner son problème dans sa tête. On aurait bien dit que Charlie et Lizzie avaient beaucoup plus en commun maintenant que n'importe quand avant. Lizzie finit par aller chercher une chaise pour s'asseoir avec eux pendant sa pause, au grand plaisir de Charlie. Bill remarqua la manière dont leurs doigts se rapprochaient graduellement sur la table, et son estomac se tordit douloureusement, lui rappelant qu'il s'ennuyait d'Hermione.

Bill quitta éventuellement pour la nuit, laissant un Charlie exubérant appuyé contre le comptoir des serveuses, flirtant avec Lizzie. Elle riait pendant que Charlie essayait de la convaincre de sortir avec lui le weekend prochain. Bill souhaitait pouvoir être aussi charmeur et sympathique que ses frères. Il marcha lentement le long du Chemin de Traverse et jusqu'au Londres moldus en s'en allant chez lui. Il savait que ce serait difficile, mais il avait besoin qu'Hermione comprenne qu'il était seulement effrayé de laisser entrer une autre femme dans sa vie. Mais, il commençait à voir que Charlie avait raison ; s'il était assez chanceux pour avoir l'attention d'Hermione, il devait s'assurer de la garder.

* * *

La manière que Bill avait utilisé pour l'éviter toute la journée mardi et mercredi la rendait complètement furieuse. C'était une chose de la fuir, mais c'en était une autre d'agir comme si elle n'existait même pas.

Tandis qu'elle était assise dans son salon, elle essaya de rationnaliser et examiner toutes les possibilités, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Les baisers passionnés et les mains plus qu'entreprenantes de Bill lui laissaient croire qu'il la voulait, mais ses autres actions laissaient la place au doute. Ultimement l'avait laissée à se questionner si elle avait pue faire quelque chose pour le faire rester ; elle y pensait depuis des jours.

Colérique, elle repoussa sa paperasse qu'elle avait ramenée du travail pour la soirée ; une pile de papier avec l'entête de Gringotts tomba sur le sol, atterrissant sur le sol en un désordre qui allait lui prendre au moins une heure à ramasser à la manière moldue – et elle n'allait certainement pas pointer sa baguette sur une pile de paperasse aussi importante avec le tempérament qu'elle avait présentement.

Hermione finit par se mettre à genoux pour ramasser les propositions financières annuelles quand une idée lui vint en tête. Elle ne voulait pas faire reculer le progrès qu'elle avait fait avec Bill, et elle n'avait pas peur de se rendre vulnérable. S'il y avait une chance pour qu'elle le rende heureux, elle allait prendre cette chance, et si elle devait lui mettre la pression, alors soit. Il y avait une manière de tout lui faire comprendre clairement et de recevoir une réponse directe même si Bill l'ignorait encore. Elle se mit au travail.

* * *

Bill se laissa tomber dans sa chaise de bonne heure jeudi matin. La journée s'annonçait brillante et ensoleillée, se moquant de lui tandis qu'il était assis à son bureau, déchiré. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi de la semaine et était prêt à se mettre à genoux devant Hermione et de la supplier de lui donner une deuxième chance. Il voulait seulement une chance de plus de pouvoir avoir sa main collée contre la sienne.

La journée avança atrocement lentement, et Bill réussi à remplir la plupart de ses rapports et dossiers. Juste avant le déjeuné, il tomba sur une proposition écrite à la main sur un parchemin vert avec l'entête officielle de Gringotts. Intrigué, il ouvrit le document complètement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il figea quand il reconnut l'écriture, et il s'étouffa littéralement avec son café quand il lut la lettre.

_**Banque Gringotts**_

_Proposition d'Hermione Granger pour inspection par Bill Weasley._

_Attention : Inclus matériaux importants et sensibles._

_Le but de ce document est de partager et d'obtenir des connaissances sur une relation existante, et de déterminer le futur du partenariat des deux partis mentionnés précédemment._

_Moi, Hermione Granger, suis prête à me départir de tous les sentiments dont je suis présentement en possession seulement et seulement si M. William Arthur Weasley répond de manière à nier que les sentiments sont partagés. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'aimerais avoir une explication verbale des sentiments, romantique ou non, dont M. Weasley est en possession._

_Si M. Weasley retourne certains sentiments, un arrangement à long terme pourrait être fait. Les buts du partenariat incluent mais ne se limite pas à une relation romantique entre les deux partis. Si les deux partis sont d'accord pour mettre de côté toutes relations précédentes et à admettre les sentiments du cœur, le partenariat pourra commencer. Une fois que les deux partis auront trouvés un point d'entente, d'autres buts pourraient inclurent des rendez-vous, des baisers et de l'incroyable sexe._

_Je, Mlle. Granger, jure d'utiliser de la discrétion et de l'attention dans la gérance des conséquences. Les conséquences doivent inclurent votre amour et votre cœur, et en retour, vous allé recevoir le mien. Toutes relations précédentes vécues par les deux partis seront oubliées et non mentionnées si le partenariat est forgé._

_Touts intérêts gagnés seront séparés également entre les deux partis._

_Bill, vas-tu prendre mon cœur en échange du tiens? S'il-te-plaît réponds-moi en une journée ouvrable._

Bill tomba presque en bas de a chaise quand il lut et relut les mots qu'Hermione lui avait écrits. Elle avait utilisée la formule de base d'une proposition financière de Gringotts, mais il n'avait jamais rien lu d'aussi intime, d'aussi attirant de toute sa vie. Elle savait sans qu'il n'ait rien dit que Fleur avait massacrée son égo, et même à ça Hermione n'était pas intimidée par ça. Ses yeux trouvèrent de nouveau la ligne où Hermione avait écrit, _"d'autres buts pourraient inclurent des rendez-vous, des baisers et de l'incroyable sexe." _Son imagination commença à surchauffer quand il se l'imagina la tête balancée vers l'arrière, criant son nom. Il avait besoin de laisser savoir à Hermione sa position par rapport à tout ça, et il avait besoin de le faire maintenant.

**Alors? Pas trop mal? J'espère que je n'ai pas trop détruit la ****lettre d'Hermione en la traduisant, c'était moins évident que le reste du chapitre.**


	9. Chapter 9

En arrivant à l'heure du déjeuner, Hermione était atrocement nerveuse. Elle n'avait pas eue de réponse de Bill, et elle commençait à s'inquiéter que sa proposition ait été placée dans le bas de sa boîte de réception. Où peut-être qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Quand elle avait été déposée des dossiers à Francine, elle n'avait pas arrêtée de taper le bout de sa plume sur le mur. "Tu pourrais arrêter?" Francine avait sifflée entre ses dents. Hermione continua en tapant plus fort.

Et ensuite quand Hermione dut aller signer un document au département des Devises Étrangères, elle se perdit complètement dans le labyrinthe de cubicules. C'était une preuve de plus que son esprit était ailleurs.

"Merde, Bill," elle marmonna, s'assoyant à son bureau, ignorant complètement son lunch. Ça n'aurait pas été si pire si elle ne lui avait pas dit tout ce qu'elle pensait de cette manière. Pour ce qu'elle savait, il était en train de rire de sa proposition avec ses amis. Non, ce n'était pas le genre de Bill.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Hermione rassembla toute la patiente qu'elle possédait, et elle réussie à se perdre dans son travail. Juste au moment où elle finissait d'approuver une estimation de dossier, un mémo violet vola dans son bureau et atterrit sur son bureau. Elle déplia rapidement le parchemin violet et sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand elle se retrouva face à l'écriture de Bill.

_Hermione,_

_S'il-te-plaît viens me rejoindre chez moi ce soir à 20:00._

_Bill_

Elle relue rapidement la note avant de grogner bruyamment. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?!" elle se demanda à voix haute. Le mémo n'avait pas d'émotion, pas de signes de réaction. Elle retourna le papier, vérifiant s'il n'y avait pas un indice quelconque pour l'aider à savoir de quoi il en retournait. Rient du tout.

L'horloge sur le mur lui dit qu'elle allait devoir être patiente pour encore six heures. La tête d'Hermione entra solidement en contact avec le dessus de son bureau pendant qu'elle se résignait à être incapable de faire de la paperasse aujourd'hui.

* * *

Bill était une vraie boule de nerfs. Il courait dans son cottage, allumant des chandelles et les éteignant plusieurs fois avant de décider d'allumer une lampe. Il avait passé deux précieuses heures à faire cuire une lasagne, s'assurant de suivre la recette à la lettre_ et_ de surveiller le temps de cuisson comme un aigle. Tout était prêt, et il était debout dans son salon portant un jeans bleu et une chemise blanche avec les manches roulées jusqu'aux coudes.

Passant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux, il marmonna, "Je me sens comme un ado avec un béguin." C'était ridicule ; il était un homme adulte, divorcé et scarifié, et Hermione avait tout de même trouvée le moyen de le rendre nerveux au point qu'il en ait des nœuds dans l'estomac. Et elle voulait de lui. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait elle voulait de lui.

Soudainement la cheminée s'activa, et l'objet de ses pensées se matérialisa devant sous ses yeux.

"Bill," murmura Hermione, observant sa réaction et se triturant les mains nerveusement.

"Hermione," il répondit, tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il devait parler à la sorcière avant. "Est-ce qu'on peut parler?" Il la guida jusqu'au canapé et s'assit à côté d'elle. Quand il sortit de sa poche la lettre qu'Hermione lui avait écrite cette dernière vira au rouge pivoine.

"C'était, euh, écrit juste comme ça…"

Bill lui sourit en l'entendant trébucher sur ses mots, "Je voyais bien que ce n'était pas dans tes habitudes," il lui répondit, et elle essaya de se cacher le visage dans ses mains. "Comprends-moi, c'était très flatteur," il ajouta, tirant légèrement sur ses mains. "Réponds à une question pour moi, Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as écris ça?"

Hermione ferma les yeux quand il prononça son nom. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux quand elle lui répondit, "Parce que je pense que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi."

Bill avait l'impression de s'enfoncer sous l'eau, et il avait de la difficulté à respirer. "Mais tu es beaucoup trop jeune, et tu as encore tellement de temps devant toi, Hermione. Tu ne peux pas penser ça."

Hermione se leva soudainement, les mains fermement plantée sur ses hanches recouvertes de denim, le fixant sans bouger. "William Weasley, il se trouve que je sais exactement ce que je veux, et ta foutue liste d'attributs supposément "négatifs" ne vont pas me faire changer d'idée."

"Mais je suis trop vieux pour toi," il persista.

Hermione roula des yeux, "Bill, tu es plusieurs choses, mais tu n'es pas vieux."

"Je vais avoir 32 ans."

Hermione grogna. "Ça ne veut rien dire pour moi quand tu es également intelligent, exceptionnellement gentil, aimant, et ridiculement attirant."

Bill devint momentanément sans voix. Il observa Hermione avec précaution tandis qu'elle était debout devant lui, les yeux brillants, le mettant au défi d'ouvrir la bouche. "Mais j'ai des cicatrices. Sur tous mon corps. Pas juste sur mon visage. Un souvenir d'à quel point Greyback à été près de me forcer à vivre une autre vie."

Les traits d'Hermione s'adoucirent immédiatement. "Personne ne te l'as dit? Les femmes trouvent que les cicatrices sont sexy."

Bill sourit un petit peu quand Hermione passa doucement son pouce le long de la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue gauche et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il prit sa main dans la sienne quand ses doigts eurent atteints sa bouche, et il embrassa sa paume. Hermione continua à le regarder dans les yeux tandis que ses lèvres se promenaient sur son poignet, son autre main alla éventuellement se perdre dans la chevelure de Bill.

"Mais je suis également divorcé, Hermione," il ajouta, se perdant dans la sensation des mains de cette dernière, mais encore déterminé à lui faire comprendre son point de vue. "Fleur a cessée de m'aimer, et je ne pourrais pas supporter d'être traité comme ça une fois de plus."

"Je ne pourrais jamais te traiter de cette manière," murmura-t-elle.

"Merci mon Dieu tu es différente, Hermione. Ta compassion fait du bien. Tu as même de la compassion pour un vieux divorcé plein de cicatrices," il dit avec un petit rire.

"Merci mon Dieu tu es divorcé, Bill," lui dit Hermione, complètement exaspérée. "Où sinon ce que je m'apprête à faire serait une énorme erreur!"

Elle se pencha pour faire disparaître la distance entre Bill et elle jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent, et Bill passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri quand elle fut tirée sur ses cuisses où il continua le baisé. Bill mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, et taquina ses lèvres avec le bout de sa langue. Hermione lui répondit en frottant son bassin contre le sien pendant qu'elle était à califourchon sur lui, excitant encore plus le couple.

Bill lui montra finalement de quoi il était fait ; contrairement à la soirée du papier-peint, il ne retint pas sa ferveur. Tandis qu'il l'attirait complètement contre son torse musclé, il laissa ses mains glisser à l'intérieur de son chemisier, entrant en contact avec sa peau. La chaleur dans les yeux de la sorcière lui fit savoir qu'il n'avait pas complètement perdu la touche.

Hermione adorait la manière dont elle était fermement tenue en place entre le torse de Bill et sa large mais. Tandis qu'elle étudiait son visage entre deux baisers, elle vit l'inquiétude disparaître de ses yeux noisette. Pendant que sa langue explorait sa bouche, les doigts d'Hermione trouvèrent les boutons de sa chemise et elle commença à les défaire un à la fois. Bill avait raison ; ce n'était pas seulement son visage qui était couvert de cicatrices. Elle promena ses mains sur son torse et le long de son abdomen musclé tout en l'embrassant avec passion. "Tellement, tellement sexy," elle chuchota contre sa bouche.

Bill grogna et attrapa ses hanches qui se balançaient, la tenant en place pendant qu'il mettait de l'ordre dans sa tête. La regardant profondément dans les yeux, il dit, "Hermione, si tu faire avec mes cicatrices, tu peux m'avoir. Incluant mon cœur."

Hermione sourit largement, sachant qu'elle avait finalement remportée le prix pour lequel elle s'était débattue. "Je suppose que c'était une bonne chose d'avoir écrit la proposition."

Bill hocha la tête tout en promenant ses mains de haut en bas de son dos. "Et tu sais, on peut prendre ça plus lentement si tu veux. Pas besoin de se presser."

Hermione lui sourit diaboliquement. "Je ne veux pas prendre les choses _si_ lentement." Et avec ça, Hermione le mit debout, le poussant en direction de sa chambre.

**Ils sont ensemble. ENFIN!!! Alors?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yachiru-chan** : Pattenrond en anglais c'est _Crookshanks_.

* * *

Bill ne fut pas trop surprise par la manière dont Hermione l'avait entraîné le long du couloir et jusqu'à sa chambre. Il fut surpris, par contre, par la manière dont elle avait réussie à lui faire complètement sortir de la tête en quelques minutes qu'il avait, à une époque, partagé la chambre avec Fleur.

Sa chemise et sa ceinture furent abandonnés sur le sol avant même qu'ils n'aient atteints l'embrasure de la porte et elle était déjà en train de travailler sur son jeans. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu les portes encore?" lui demanda-t-elle entre deux baisés passionnés.

Bill grogna, "Je n'en ai aucune idée." Hermione se dépêcha pour les enlever et les lancer à l'autre bout de la pièce, laissant Bill avec rien d'autre que ses boxers.

Quand elle commença à défaire les boutons de son chemisier, Bill couvrit ses petites mains avec les siennes beaucoup plus larges. "C'est un moment que _je_ ne veux pas presser."

Avec précaution, il prit la sorcière dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Quand il voulut la déposer sur le bord du lit, elle garda ses bras autour de son cou ; elle trouva le moyen de l'engager dans un autre round de baisés tout en étant étendue sur son lit. Bill se mit lentement à déboutonner son chemisier, ne détachant jamais son regard de son visage qui était illuminé par la lune qui brillait à travers la fenêtre. Hermione sortit brièvement sa langue pour mouiller ses lèvres quand il ouvrit son chemisier et promena ses doigts sur sa peau de pêche.

"Magnifique," chuchota-t-il contre son estomac, embrassant son corps. Hermione devait se mordre la lèvre tandis que la bouche de Bill se faisait un chemin vers le haut de son corps, embrassant et mordillant ses seins à travers le mince tissu de son soutien-gorge. Quand ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes une fois de plus, Bill déposa finalement ses mains sur le jeans d'Hermione, le glissant avec précaution par-dessus ses hanches et le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur le sol.

Hermione en profita pour rouler sur Bill, le poussant sur le dos et se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Avec le regard de détermination et le sourire sur ses lèvres, Bill savait qu'elle allait demander son attention ; il releva la tête et accepta un baiser de sa part.

"Vous devez être fou, M. Weasley," marmonna Hermione contre ses lèvres. "D'où je suis assise, je ne vois pas une seule chose que je ne trouve pas attirante." Théâtralement, elle se redressa et examina son corps musclé. Bill avait raison ; le haut de son corps était couvert de cicatrices. Mais tandis qu'Hermione promenait ses mains dessus, elle ne pouvait que penser à quel point il avait été brave, et de toute évidence à quel point il était fort.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, les yeux d'Hermione montrant à quel point elle était sincère, et le cœur de Bill se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Il rit doucement quand elle se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou. "La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part."

"J'étais simplement honnête," lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, lui envoyant des frissons partout dans le corps. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se laissa aller à profiter du moment, contrairement à la soirée où ils avaient collés du papier-peint et où il avait laissé sa nervosité prendre le dessus.

Il laissa Hermione promener ses doigts sur ses cicatrices et embrasser sa peau, se laissant ensorceler par la manière dont ses petites mains excitaient son corps et calmaient son esprit. Finalement elle se rassit, faisant un mouvement de va-et-vient avec son bassin. Bill retint son souffle quand elle passa ses bras dans son dos pour détacher son soutien-gorge et libérer ses seins. Les yeux mi-fermés et les lèvres gonflées d'Hermione le rendaient fou tandis qu'il promenait ses mains sur la peau nouvellement exposée.

Rapidement, Bill avait mené Hermione au point d'en perdre la raison. Chaque fois qu'elle pressait son bassin contre le sien, elle entrait en contact avec son érection proéminente à travers son caleçon, et chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait légèrement, il l'attirait de nouveau contre lui. Hermione se mit à gémir quand il se mit à jouer avec ses mamelons. "Bill, je te veux." Elle roula sur le dos et guida les mains de Bill jusqu'à sa culotte qu'il retira avec une telle lenteur qu'Hermione en eut le goût de crier. Finalement Bill se leva pour se débarrasser lui-même de son caleçon avant de retourner à sa position au-dessus d'Hermione.

Elle tendit un bras, l'attirant plus près de son centre, ayant besoin de lui en entier. Bill se mordit la lèvre et gémit bruyamment quand la magnifique sorcière sous lui l'attira complètement en elle. Elle poussa ses hanches vers le haut, et rapidement ils trouvèrent un rythme régulier pas pressé du tout et encore plus bon que dans les rêves les plus fous de Bill. Hermione le regardait avec une tendresse et un amour si intense, c'était à peine dissimulé par sa passion.

Chaque frisson et gémissement que la sorcière laissait échapper était à couper le souffle, et Bill ne pouvait qu'espérer pouvoir la satisfaire complètement avec de succomber à son corps spectaculaire. Ressentant ses pensées, Hermione passa une main derrière le cou de Bill et attira ses lèvres contre les siennes, espérant le convaincre qu'elle recevait tout ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle avait besoin.

"Ohh!" Hermione laissa échapper quand Bill accéléra son rythme, un petit sourire de satisfaction apparaissant sur les lèvres de ce dernier quand elle relâcha sa bouche. Il était hypnotisé par Hermione et la manière dont ses cheveux étaient étendus autour de son visage et le fait que ses jambes entouraient parfaitement sa taille.

"Oh! Oh mon D-! Bill!" Elle appela son nom en lui attrapant les biceps, ses mots devenant rapidement incohérents. Peu de temps après les mouvements de Bill devinrent plus précis, les emmenant tous les deux à l'orgasme, le corps d'Hermione se courbant plus près de lui pendant qu'ils goûtaient au plaisir.

Bill se laissa tomber à côté d'Hermione avec un grognement d'appréciation. Il l'attira contre sa poitrine où elle se mit confortable, l'utilisant en guise d'oreiller. Tandis qu'elle caressait doucement son abdomen, Bill déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

"C'était… wow," il murmura contre ses cheveux dépeignés. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Incertain de sa réaction, il ajouta, "Mais bien sûr avec de la pratique c'est encore mieux. On pourraient essayer encore plus tard." C'était sa première fois depuis que sa femme l'avait quitté, et même s'il avait apprécié chaque moment immensément, il voulait être certain qu'Hermione avait appréciée également.

Elle releva son visage pour rencontrer son regard incertain. "J'exige que tu me fasse l'amour pour le restant de la nuit… dès que je peux me tenir debout. Tu m'as épuisée." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et Bill ricana doucement en tenant sa sorcière près de lui.

* * *

Bill et Hermione firent une pause rapide aux alentours de minuit quand ils se rendirent à la cuisine pour réchauffer la lasagne que Bill avait préparée. Après avoir tous les deux mangés, Hermione initia plus de baisers, ce qui mena à faire l'amour dans la cuisine. Bill était certain qu'il ne verrait plus jamais son comptoir à petit-déjeuner de la même manière. Jamais.

Finalement, Bill la porta jusque dans son lit où ils s'endormirent éventuellement, Hermione étendue sur Bill. Il dormit à peine, trop focusé sur son corps et sa respiration stable.

À six heures, ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand le réveille-matin de Bill s'actionna, faisant jouer une chanson des Weird Sisters si fort qu'Hermione se couvrit les oreilles. Bill l'arrêta rapidement avec sa baguette. "Merde! C'est vendredi," il remarqua, à voix haute.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux énormes, prise par surprise, "On doit aller travailler! Bientôt!"

La prenant par la main, Bill courut vers sa douche. Ils partagèrent le jet d'eau chaude, et Bill en profita pour la taquiner pendant un moment tandis qu'ils s'assuraient qu'ils étaient complètement propres pour aller travailler.

Bill s'habilla rapidement, quittant sa salle de bain et sa chambre pour laisser Hermione se préparer. Il prépara des toasts à la confiture et remplit deux tasses avec du café. Pendant qu'il vérifiait une deuxième fois qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin dans sa mallette, Hermione arriva dans la cuisine.

"Est-ce que ça te dérange si je t'emprunte ça?" demanda Hermione. Bill eut le souffle coupé quand il se retourna pour voir qu'elle portait une de ses chemises avec son jeans bleu d'hier. Elle avait l'air minuscule dans ses vêtements, et il se sentit soudainement plus protecteur d'elle. Sans mentionner que l'idée qu'elle allait porter sa chemise à Gringotts toute la journée lui donnait envi de la prendre sur le comptoir encore, immédiatement.

"Ça ne me dérange pas," il lui confirma, reprenant contrôle de ses pensées quand elle sortit sa baguette et ajusta la chemise pour qu'elle épouse mieux ses courbes.

"J'adore les vendredi relaxe," lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de prendre une bouchée de son toast.

Bill finit son café et déposa sa tasse avec un sourire. "Tu devrais venir chez moi pour les samedi relaxe. Ça consiste habituellement de très peu de vêtements et beaucoup de temps au lit."

"J'espère sincèrement que c'est une invitation," lui répondit Hermione tandis qu'il la guidait jusqu'au foyer pour qu'ils puissent prendre la cheminette jusqu'à la banque.

**Ça à pris du temps mais ils sont enfin ensemble! Alors?**


	11. Appel à tous!

Appel à tous! Pour ceux et celles qui sont au courant, je traduit des fic de l'anglais au français. Maintenant que j'ai plusieurs cours d'anglais à l'université je me suis dis que ça serait une bonne idée de commencer à traduire du français vers l'anglais, pour améliorer mon écriture quoi! J'aimerais donc que vous m'envoyiez des suggestions d'histoires que les lecteurs qui ne comprennent pas notre belle langue pourraient aimer.

Merci à l'avance à pour les suggestions!

rgauthier


	12. Chapter 11

Quand Bill et Hermione arrivèrent dans l'imposant lobby de Gringotts au même moment, et depuis la même cheminée, ils attirèrent plusieurs regards curieux de la part de leurs collègues. Bill remarqua qu'Hermione avait l'air légèrement gênée par toute l'attention, et décida que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour lui tenir la main ou l'embrasser, même s'il voulait énormément faire les deux.

Tandis qu'ils commençaient à marcher le long d'un corridor, une partie de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue la veille revint à Bill. Hermione avait soulevée le fait qu'ils devaient continuer à agir comme d'habitude quand ils étaient au travail. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser savoir qu'ils étaient plus que des amis. C'était de la plus haute importance de garder leur distance professionnelle habituelle.

"Je te vois au déjeuné?" demanda Bill en arrivant près du bureau d'Hermione. Ça ne serait pas vraiment inhabituel qu'ils soient assis ensemble durant la pause.

"Bien sûre," marmonna-elle avec un petit sourire avant d'entrer dans son bureau, le laissant seul dans le couloir. Bill soupira tout en repartant dans la direction opposée, vers son propre bureau à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Être avec Hermione allait tout un défi vu qu'ils partageaient le même endroit de travail.

Mais quand il repensa à à quel point ils avaient bien partagés son lit, un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage. La nuit précédente avait dépassé toute ses attentes ; c'était la première fois qu'il était intime avec quelqu'un depuis que Fleur l'avait quitté, et Hermione n'avaient gardée ses mains ou sa bouche pour elle-même assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse articuler une plainte. Même si ça n'avait pas été une nuit particulièrement intense, Bill avait définitivement vu à quel point Hermione était passionnée, dans et hors de la chambre. En fait, elle l'avait fait se sentir comme n'importe quel homme jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au travail.

Secouant la tête pour remettre ses pensées en ordre, il commença à s'occuper de la pile de dossiers sur son bureau.

* * *

Après quelques heures, Hermione se rendit à l'évidence qu'elle avait besoin de demander à Francine de l'aider à copier et remplir un rapport qu'elle avait écrit pour un important investisseur. Ça lui avait prit plus de deux heures pour écrire le fichu bout de papier, parce que son esprit n'arrêtait pas de passer de la finance à Bill sans avertissements, et elle n'allait sûrement ruiner le rapport en le finissant incorrectement.

Soupirant, elle rassemble ses papiers et se fraya un chemin entre les cubicules de l'étage principal jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Francine.

"Excuses-moi, Francine," elle commença tandis qu'elle regardait la femme blonde se limer les ongles. "J'aurais besoin de ton aide."

Francine leva un regard impatient vers Hermione, soupira et se plaignit, "Maintenant? C'est presque l'heure du déjeuner, Miss Granger."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre ; il restait presque une heure et demi avant l'heure du lunch. "Oui. Maintenant."

Au lieu de répondre, Francine examinait avec précaution les vêtements d'Hermione. Un sentiment de nervosité lui passa dans le corps quand la blonde déposa sa lime à ongle et plissa les yeux. "Pourquoi est-ce vous portée une chemise d'homme?" demanda-elle rapidement.

"Je-," Hermione ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre à ça.

Heureusement, Francine continua, "En fait, je ne crois pas que je veux savoir à qui ça appartient." Elle avait une expression contrariée peinte sur le visage. "Et honnêtement, ça a seulement l'air négligé sur vous avec ces jeans bleu et vos cheveux remontés comme ça."

Avec les dents grincées, Hermione trouva le moyen de lui répondre, "Le vendredi est décontracté. C'est le genre de choses que tout le monde porte aujourd'hui. Tu sembles être la seule personne qui ne peut pas survivre une journée sans porter une jupe minuscule et cinq kilos de maquillages dans le visage."

Francine avait l'air frustrée, étudiants les vêtements d'Hermione, essayant de trouver une raison de se moquer d'elle, quand soudainement les coins de sa bouche se tournèrent en un sourire sadique. "Je sais à qui appartient cette chemise," chatonna Francine avec son énervante voix nasillarde.

"Non, tu ne le sais pas," répliqua Hermione, mais sa voix commençait à devenir hésitante.

"Voyons voir, les rayures à l'intérieur du col sont rouge Gryffondor," commença Francine, "et les boutons de manchettes disent 'classe de 1989', et c'est de toute évidence une chemise d'homme."

Hermione sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. "Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Le sourie malicieux de Francine avaient finis par atteindre ses yeux, et Hermione commençait à avoir peur. "Je veux dire, Miss Granger, que vous portée la chemise qui appartient au Préfet en chef de Gryffondor de 1989, et si je ne me trompe pas, il s'agit de Bill Weasley."

L'air semblait soudainement beaucoup plus épais autour d'Hermione. Après avoir passés seulement une nuit ensemble, Bill et elle étaient sur le point de se faire démasquer. Hermione était prête à se botter les fesses ; elle avait crue avoir attrapée une simple chemise blanche dans le fond de son armoire!

Complètement outragée, Hermione lança les papiers sur le bureau de Francine. "Fais quatre copies, envoies deux copies à l'adresse inscrite, et je veux ces documents originaux de retour sur mon bureau _avant le déjeuner_," demanda-t-elle, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter l'endroit.

* * *

Bill attendait avec impatience à une des tables de la cafétéria quand Hermione arriva avec son lunch. Dès qu'il la vit, il sut avec certitude que les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu devaient être vrai. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment battue comme Dennison lui avait raconté durant leur pause café…

"Et bien, je suis presque certaine que tout le monde est au courant pour nous," lui dit-elle, beaucoup trop calmement, tout en se laissant tomber dans une chaise en face de lui, croquant dans une pomme.

"Ouais… j'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu… une discussion avec Francine ce matin…"

Hermione prit une grande inspiration. "Je suis désolée, mais elle m'énerve tellement! Elle me donne le goût d'hurler," siffle Hermione entre ses dents. "Elle m'a tendue un piège! Tu aurais due la voir, Bill! C'étais comme si elle savait déjà, même avant que j'ais pue ouvrir la bouche, comme si elle savait très bien que j'avais passée la nuit dans ton lit!"

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Bill quand il s'imagina une Hermione entièrement nue dans ses draps, collée contre son corps.

"Je me demande si Francine a des liens avec Rita Skeeter. Elle est trop bonne pour deviner ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie!"

Bill haussa les épaules tout en dévorant un biscuit. "Maintenant on ne peut qu'attendre. Peut-être que personne ne vas y prêter attention."

* * *

La chance n'était pas du côté de Bill et Hermione. Toutes les femmes avides de potins qui prenaient leurs informations de Francine avaient faits d'Hermione le sujet principal de toutes leurs conversations, et la plupart d'entre elles souriaient en voyant Hermione porter la chemise de Bill. Tous ces regards l'avait rendue tellement nerveuse qu'elle avait finis par mettre une grande cape noir qu'elle gardait dans son armoire pour les jours où son bureau était trop froid. Dommage qu'il fasse exceptionnellement chaud aujourd'hui.

Bill, d'un autre côté, avait été forcé d'endurer les félicitations et les sourires que des hommes qu'il ne connaissait même pas tant que ça lui envoyait. Il avait décidé de simplement aller ailleurs, les poings serrés, après que Dennison lui ait tapé sur l'épaule en s'exclamant, "Tu t'es trouvé une jolie femme, hein?"

Et pour rendre la journée encore plus irritante, Francine avait crue important de faire deux copies de la page 31, section R-18 du livre des règlements des employés de Gringotts, et elle s'était assurée dans laisser une copie sur le bureau d'Hermione et l'autre copie sur celui de Bill.

Quand la journée fut finalement terminée, Hermione alla rejoindre Bill près des cheminés.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne reviendrais pas chez moi, et je nous ferais à diner," suggéra Bill quand il vit à quel point elle était épuisée.

"Hum, peut-être que_ je_ devrais cuisiner, pour qu'on ne finisse pas par aller chez Everard encore une fois."

"Viens chez moi. On pourras s'asseoir dans le salon devant un feu plus tard."

"Juste à côté des magnifiques rideaux que j'ai fais pour toi!" ajouta Hermione avec un sourire.

"Tu vois, tu as déjà laissée ta marque! Viens, je vais te montrer comment avoir un samedi décontracté demain." Bill lui envoya un clin d'œil, et Hermione le suivi avec empressement pour le trajet en cheminette.


	13. Chapter 12

Bill était très heureux de voir qu'Hermione, non seulement adorait le concept du samedi décontracté, mais était également une active participante, trouvant de nouvelles idées à essayer.

Par exemple, quand Bill s'était réveillé vers six heures, prêt à se lever et à prendre son petit-déjeuner, Hermione avait passée son bras autour de son torse musclé et couvert de cicatrices pour le ramener sous les couvertures. Par contre il avait été surpris de voir qu'elle ne voulait pas se rendormir. À la place, il s'était retrouvé étendu sur le ventre à se faire donner un massage, et il avait été plus qu'heureux de retourner la faveur une fois qu'Hermione eut finis.

Après tout, combien de fois est-ce que ça lui était arrivé de se réveiller pour trouver une magnifique et délicieuse femme nue dans son lit? Il espérait qu'il allait commencer à la trouver là plus souvent qu'autrement.

Maintenant, il s'émerveillait de la sensation de ses petites mains sur sa poitrine ; ils traînaient au lit depuis quelques heures, parlants de tout et de rien. Bill n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois où il avait passé un aussi bon samedi.

"Et bien, je suppose que nous avons assez traînés pour aujourd'hui," finit par soupirer Hermione, se redressant et entourant le haut de son corps d'un drap.

Bill rit légèrement et releva la tête pour l'appuyer contre son bras. "Hermione, c'est samedi décontracté aujourd'hui. Tu peux tout ce que tu veux."

Hermione fit le tour de la pièce du regard, un air pensif sur le visage, avant de laisser tomber le drap qu'elle tenait et d'exposer sa poitrine à Bill. "Je prendrais bien une douche," décida-elle avec un hochement de tête.

"Le shampoing et le savon sont sur l'étagère, et il y a des serviettes propres sous l'évier," lui dit-il, heureux de voir qu'elle avait décidée ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Debout, Hermione plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. "Tu veux te joindre à moi?"

Bill la fixa pendant une seconde. Même si elle avait l'air parfaitement reposée, c'était plus qu'évident qu'elle venait de passée une nuit plus que remplis de passion. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement enflées, et elle avait un énorme suçon dans le cou. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient dans toutes les directions du fait que Bill y avait passé ses doigts et les avaient tirés pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. À ce moment, Hermione Granger était la chose la plus sexy qu'il avait jamais vu. Et elle l'invitait dans la douche avec elle.

Instantanément, Bill était hors du lit et sur ses pieds, la menant dans sa salle de bain à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle ricana derrière lui tandis qu'elle était pratiquement traînée dans la plus petite pièce. Bill partit l'eau dans la douche et embrassa Hermione en attendant que l'eau se réchauffe. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, prenant plaisir à passer ses mains sur sa douce peau.

La chaleur de la douche n'était rien comparée aux doigts de Bill qui se promenaient doucement sur ses côtes, et rapidement des frissons lui parcoururent le corps. Rien d'étonnant à ce que faire l'amour avec lui était si bon ; juste la sensation de ses mains sur sa peau la faisait frissonner d'anticipation. Elle gémit contre sa bouche quand il approfondit le baisé. Tandis que Bill explorait sa bouche, elle pouvait le sentir durcir contre elle.

"Je crois que l'eau est prête," souffla Hermione. La pièce était remplit de vapeur, preuve qu'ils s'embrassaient depuis un bon moment.

Bill répondit en l'attirant sous le jet d'eau chaude. Hermione glissa sur le plancher de la douche, et Bill l'attira contre lui pour la garder stable. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Mmmh," fut sa réponse avant qu'elle ne recolle sa bouche contre la sienne. "Maintenant ça va." Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Bill et couina quand ce dernier la poussa contre le mur de céramique. "C'est froid!"

Riant doucement, Bill murmura, "Je vais te garder au chaud." Hermione frissonna de nouveau, autant à cause de sa promesse que des tuiles froide.

Tandis que les jets d'eau chaude cascadaient dans ses cheveux et le long de son corps, elle pouvait sentir les mains de Bill suivre le même chemin. Il l'emmena à un autre niveau de désir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle halète son nom. Elle avait besoin qu'il soit en elle de nouveau, ici, pressée entre le mur de la douche et son corps chaud.

Ce qui aurait pu être une douche de vingt minutes se transforma en presque une heure à faire l'amour. Bill prit son temps. Même s'il savait qu'Hermione avait besoin de lui, c'était pour le plaisir de l'entendre haleter son nom à chaque fois que ses lèvres entraient en contact avec le corps de la jeune femme.

Hermione finit de se doucher avec un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres et des jambes qui pouvaient à peine la supporter. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'ils se soient tout les deux habillés pour la journée qu'elle dit à Bill, "Si c'est ce qui arrive durant les samedis décontractés, tu peux compter sur moi pour la semaine prochaine."

* * *

Bill s'assura de donner une invitation ouverte à Hermione pour tout les samedis. Avec l'exception d'un weekend, elle avait été chez lui tous les samedis depuis deux mois ; le weekend où Pattenrond avait été malade avait, à la place, été passé à l'appartement d'Hermione. Le changement d'endroit n'avait en aucuns cas changé leurs habitudes, et elle avait été impressionnée de la manière dont Bill avait traité son chat adoré. Elle avait bien sûre, ensuite, tenue à lui montrer à quel point elle le trouvait gentil.

Bill n'avait pas été heureux à ce point depuis longtemps. À l'exception de l'augmentation de stress au travail associé avec son désir pour hermione, tout avait l'air de tomber en place. En fait, Fred et George avait même arrêté de l'agacer à propos d'Hermione. Chose qui avait toute fois été remplacée par leurs questions sur ce qu'une fille aussi sexy qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à leur grand frère. Oui. Bill aimait sa vie.

Du moins jusqu'à mercredi matin quand Francine lui lança un sourire sarcastique en passant rapidement devant son bureau pour aller cogner à la porte du bureau de Bart Dunner. Normalement ça n'aurait pas du tout inquiété Bill, vue que Francine n'était plus vraiment amicale avec lui depuis quelques temps, mais Bart était son superviseur. Et, Francine avait clairement l'intention de faire tomber des têtes.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver avec Francine d'après vous?**

**Désolée pour l'énorme retard! **

**Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin! **

**Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas corrigée ce chapitre complètement! Oups...**


	14. Chapter 13

"Ah Francine, comment est-ce que je peux vous aider?" demanda Bart Dunner, déposant un dossier sur le coin de son bureau tandis que la jeune blonde entrait dans son bureau.

"M. Dunner, je voulais vous mettre au courant de quelque chose," lui dit-elle, un sourire malicieux commençant à apparaître sur ses lèvres. "Êtes-vous au courant que la page 31, section R-18 du livre des règlements des employés de Gringotts interdit à deux employés de fraterniser romantiquement?"

Tandis que Francine continuait à parler du règlement en question avec son agaçante voix nasillarde, Bart grinçait des dents et se rappelait pourquoi il n'aimait pas particulièrement cette femme. Il y avait eu un fâcheux incident à la fête de noël de l'année dernière, durant lequel son épouse avait été embarrassée par Francine. Cette dernière était une "potineuse", et ses remarques étaient du poison pour les autres employés et tout le monde autour d'elle.

"Francine," il l'interrompit, mettant une fin à son babillage sans fin, "Est-ce que cette conversation à un but?"

Avec trop de bonne humeur, Francine se laissa tomber dans la chaise face à Bart. "Oui, et je suis tellement contente que vous vouliez entrer dans le vif du sujet. Vous voyez, je sais de source sûre que Bill Weasley fraternise romantiquement avec nul autre qu'Hermione Granger. Est-ce que vous pouvez croire ça?! Ils travaillent ensemble!"

"Ils travaillent dans des départements différents," Bart la corrigea.

"Mais leurs départements sont souvent en contact, et Bill dépose tout le temps des rapports financiers à autoriser au bureau d'Hermione pour des nouveaux clients. C'est vraiment inapproprié qu'ils se fréquentent, vous ne trouvé pas?"

Où il en était rendu, Bart était plus que confus. "En fait, Francine, M. Weasley et Mlle. Granger ont tous les deux des réputations parfaites ici, et je n'ai rien vu dans leur façon d'interagir qui pourrait poser problème." Bien sûr, Bart avait entendu les rumeurs, mais Bill se rapportait directement à lui, et il ne l'avait encore jamais vu agir de manière non-professionnelle. Et, de plus, Francine commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

"Mais, monsieur, je les aient vues ensemble sur le Chemin de Traverse! Je vous le jure, bientôt ça va devenir hors de contrôle. Ils vont le sujet de conversation principal du bureau, et plus personnes ne vas être capable de faire son travail!" À ce point elle couinait presque.

"C'est assez," lui dit Bart, la coupant dans son élan, frappant du poing sur son bureau et faisant trembler sa tasse de café. Francine fronça des sourcils tandis que Bart se penchait par-dessus son bureau pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il baissa la voix et murmura durement, "J'en ai plus qu'assez. Il n'y aurais pas du tout de potinage à Gringotts si ce n'était pas de vous, Francine." Il la pointa du doigt avant de continuer. "Tant et aussi longtemps que Bill et Hermione gardent une attitude professionnelle quand ils sont au travail, mes mains sont liées, peu importe ce que le livre de règlements dit."

"Mais-"

"Non, je n'ai pas finis." Bart se leva abruptement, sa chaise grinçant sur le sol quand elle se retrouva projetée vers l'arrière, et commença à fouiller dans ses dossiers tout en continuant. "Vous devriez vous mêler de vos propres affaires. Ça vous ferais du bien. Honnêtement, je me rappel encore que vous avez dis à tout le monde à la fête de noël, assez fort, que ma femme chante au karaoké comme un troll des montagnes." Après avoir retiré un dossier jaune d'un tiroir, il se retourna pour la regarder de nouveau. "Vous devriez savoir que _moi j'aime_ la manière que Margaret a de chanter!" cria-il.

Francine pâlit et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la chaise, "Je ne voulais pas-"

"Mais, je dois vous avouer que vous avez raison sur une chose – les potins se répandent dans Gringotts assez rapidement. Alors peut-être que ce serait une bonne idée d'arrêter de fraterniser avec Dennison dans la salle de photocopie pendant la pause d'après-midi avant que je n'ais pas d'autre choix que de renvoyer l'un d'entre vous."

Francine rougit et commença à bégayer. Elle ne savait pas du tout qu'elle voyait Dennison dans cette salle sur une base régulière. "Euh- Eh bien, j'ai seulement-"

"Une dernière chose avant que vous ne quittiez mon bureau. Lisez ce dossier. Il contient les documents de votre transfert hors de mon département. Je crois que vous allez être beaucoup plus heureuses à l'étage du dessous où il n'y a pas grand-chose sur lesquelles potiner."

* * *

L'ambiance était presque trop calme au bureau, et ça rendait Bill nerveux. Depuis qu'il avait vu l'attitude déterminée avec laquelle Francine était entrée dans le bureau de leur patron, il attendait que la catastrophe se produise.

Quand il rencontra Hermione pour le déjeuner, il était encore confus. La plupart des secrétaires avaient étés plus silencieuse que d'habitude, et il comprenait pas du tout ce changement. Normalement elles parlaient de ci et de ça en permanence, à son plus grand déplaisir quand il devait demander l'aide d'une d'entre elles. Aujourd'hui était différent, et son intuition lui disait que Francine en était la cause.

Quand Hermione s'assit précautionneusement en face de lui, Bill haussa un sourcil en voyant sa posture étrange.

"Est-ce que tu as vu Francine aujourd'hui?" demanda Hermione avec précaution. Francine avait fait de sa relation avec Bill un véritable enfer durant les heures de travail. Elle suspectait que c'était parce que Dennison ne voulait pas être vu en public avec elle, même si tout le monde savait qu'ils se retrouvaient souvent ensemble dans la salle de photocopies.

"Un peu plus tôt, pourquoi?"

"Eh bien, elle est apparemment en train de vider son bureau à l'instant même."

Bill fixa Hermione, qui le fixa en retour, et ils sautèrent tous les deux hors de leur chaises et sortir rapidement de la cafétéria avant de se diriger dans l'océan de cubicules, jusqu'à celui de Francine.

"Elle est partit," murmura Bill.

Hermione se retourna vers deux femmes qui partageaient un bureau juste à côté. "Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous savez où est Francine?"

Une jeune brunette se retourna pour leur faire face. "Oh, la pire des choses lui est arrivée! M. Dunner l'a fais transférer!"

"Transférée?" demandèrent simultanément Hermione et Bill, choqués par la nouvelle.

"Oui! À l'étage du _dessous_! Est-ce que vous pouvez le croire?" La jeune femme avait l'air dévastée. "Elle va travailler avec les gobelins maintenant. Ils sont si déplaisants!" La jeune femme se retourna pour continuer son travail, de toute évidence attristée par le départ de sa collègue.

Un sourire énorme apparut sur le visage d'Hermione. "Oui, ils sont assez déplaisants," dit-elle tandis qu'elle regagnait la cafétéria avec Bill.

"Ils ont tellement de choses en commun! Elle devrait bien s'entendre avec eux," ajouta Bill avec un sourire. Il se pencha pour embrasser Hermione sur la joue, mais entra plutôt en contact avec sa main dans son visage.

"Non. Francine est peut-être partit, mais nous devons quand même continuer à agir comme avant."

Bill commença à faire la moue. "Mais je voulais seulement un baisé," murmura-t-il.

Le joues d'Hermione rougir un peu tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil au nombre de personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. "Je vais me faire pardonner plus tard, d'accord?"

Les yeux de Bill s'agrandirent pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne s'éclaircisse la gorge. "Je crois que ça pourrais fonctionner. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de 18:00, ma chambre à coucher?"

"Ne sois pas en retard," répondit Hermione avec un hochement de tête avant de le laisser planté là à se demander ce qu'elle allait bien lui faire.

***** Plus qu'un seul chapitre!!!!**


	15. Chapter 14 la fin!

Le Jour de son anniversaire Bill se réveilla complètement heureux et satisfait, des sentiments qui étaient arrivés à peu près au même moment où Hermione était entrée dans sa vie. Il espérait que rien de tout ça ne disparaisse un jour.

Avec bonne humeur il s'étira et travers le plancher froid jusqu'à sa salle de bain, commençant à se préparer pour une autre journée de travail. Hermione n'avait pas passée la nuit avec lui, lui donnant comme excuse qu'elle devait rester chez elle pour prendre soin de Pattenrond. Il avait lu _Sherlock Holmes _en sous-vêtements devant un feu de foyer avec un verre de whisky double malt, et avait grandement apprécié la solitude temporaire. Mais, honnêtement, si sa sorcière ne se joignait pas à lui ce soir pour son anniversaire, il allait devoir se rendre à son appartement et lui demander qu'elle passe la nuit avec lui.

Comme à sa nouvelle habitude du vendredi matin, Bill entra dans le bâtiment par le lobby principal de Gringotts. Il aimait seulement savoir comment Francine allait, et aujourd'hui il trouva qu'elle avait l'air plutôt agitée. Même si elle était plus grande que lui, elle se faisait sermonner par un gobelin à l'air mécontent. Tout en ricanant, Bill se dirigea vers un des ascenseurs tandis qu'il entendait Francine essayer d'argumenter avec le gobelin avant de se faire fermement couper la parole.

Tandis qu'il attendait que l'ascenseur l'emmène jusqu'au quatrième étage, ses pensées retournèrent à Hermione. Elle était vraiment une copine merveilleuse, et même s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui donne un cadeau pour son anniversaire, extravagant ou pas, il espérait qu'elle lui cuisine un gâteau ou quelque chose comme ça. Quand il sortit finalement de l'ascenseur, en train de s'imaginer Hermione dans sa cuisine avec un tablier, il repéra l'objet de ses pensées et de ses rêves.

Bill se décrocha presque la mâchoire ; Hermione se tenait devant le bureau de Dennison, et elle portait un de ses ensembles plus que sexy qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Sa jupe noire était quelques pouces au dessus de ses genoux, lui faisant se rappeler comment il se sentait quand elles étaient au tour de sa taille. Elle avait remontées ses cheveux en un chignon lâche avec quelques mèches qui lui encadraient le visage, et son veston détaché révélait assez son chemisier blanc pour faire s'arrêter net le préposé au courrier.

Bill finit par réaliser qu'il la fixait, mais il n'était pas le seul. Pendant qu'Hermione essayait de trouver quelque chose dans un dossier, c'était plus qu'évident que l'attention de Dennison était concentrée sur ses jambes et absolument rien d'autre. Souriant, Hermione déposa le dossier sur le bureau de ce dernier et se retourna pour partir, faisant battre la chamade au cœur de Bill. Il la regarda partir, ses hanches se balançants et ses talons hauts claquants sur le sol.

"Hermione," il grogna presque, s'élançant dans le couloir pour la rejoindre. Sa voix était coincée dans sa gorge, et son pantalon commençait à devenir un peu trop serré.

"Bill!" s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, se retournant pour lui faire face. "Joyeux anniversaire!"

L'homme du jour hocha à peine la tête. C'était évident que son attention n'était pas sur ses mots, et Hermione sourit , grandement satisfaite de l'effet que son ensemble avait sur Bill. Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura, "J'ai laissée un petit gâteau sur ton bureau. Un vrai péché." Et, avec un clin d'œil, elle disparut au fond du couloir et dans une salle de conférence. Bill essaya de la suivre, mais la porte se referma, signalant le début d'une réunion.

Grognant, il ajusta son pantalon devenu inconfortable à sa taille et rejoint rapidement son propre bureau. Comme prévu, il trouva un petit gâteau au centre de sa table de travail, un cœur rouge en glaçage sur le dessus. Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Bill, et il en prit une petite bouchée. Quand il bougea le dessert, il vit qu'il avait été déposé sur un morceau de parchemin vert qu'il commença à lire tout en mangeant.

* * *

**Banque Gringotts**

_Proposition d'Hermione Granger pour inspection par Bill Weasley._

_Attention : Inclus matériel important et sensible._

_L'objectif de ce document est de souhaiter à M. William Arthur Weasley un très joyeux anniversaire._

_Je, Hermione Granger, suis prête à tout faire en tant que copine pour m'assurer qu'un joyeux anniversaire est célébré. Ceci inclus (mais n'est pas limité à seulement ça) la préparation d'un délicieux repas, un massage relaxant, faire l'amour contre le mur de la salle de bain, faire l'amour devant un feu de foyer, faire l'amour dans l'escalier, et rester au lit pour la plus grande partie du weekend._

_Si M. Weasley requiert plus d'attention, je, Miss. Granger, vais complètement considérer toutes futures demandes._

_S'il-vous-plaît veuillez répondre le plus tôt possible, pour que les festivités puissent commencées._

* * *

Bill laissa tomber son gâteau à moitié mangé sur son bureau. Il avait plus que quelques idées à faire approuver par son amante, et il allait commencer par la sortir de sa réunion et les faire transplaner tous les deux jusqu'à son cottage. Il ressentait l'urgence de la déposer sur la table de la salle à manger, de remonter ses mains sur ses jambes, et de lui faire l'amour avant même de lui enlever son ensemble sexy.

Bill frappa bruyamment sur la porte de la salle de conférence 11, interrompant une réunion financière, et pointa Hermione Granger.

"Je vais avoir besoin de vous, immédiatement," lui dit-il. Tous ceux qui étaient assis autour de la longue table avaient l'air complètement surpris.

Sans rien dire, Hermione se leva, ramassa ses choses et sortit à la suite de Bill, et quelques instants plus tard ils apparurent dans sa salle à manger. Bill eut un très joyeux anniversaire avec la promesse de plusieurs autres anniversaires célébrés de la même manière.

**C'est finis! Alors, c'était comment comme dernier chapitre? Bon? Mauvais? Bof? Plein de commentaires svp! **


End file.
